Plaid is Rad
by kacc1112
Summary: A transporter accident brings the big three closer together. Sequel to Age Before Beauty, but can be read alone. K/S/M slash
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing.

Here we are again. This is a sequel to Age Before Beauty, but can be read without that.

* * *

Chapter 1

The day had progressed abnormally well, or at least, for the Enterprise it had. The away mission was completed successfully, something that had turned out to be an anomaly when it came to James Kirk.

At the present moment, the Captain, CMO, and a security detail of 2 awaited their beaming. Commander Spock was left in charge of the ship.

"_Scott to landing party, Scott to landing party! Come in!_" The voice of the chief engineer came across the comm. Jim looked to Bones and grabbed the device.

"Kirk to Enterprise... Whatsa matter, Scotty?"

"_Are ye beamin' up, sir?"_

"Yup."

_"I'm gunna hafta beam ye up in pairs, the transporter's actin' up again..."  
_

Bones turned to Jim. "Oh, fuck no, Jim! I ain't beamin' up and gettin' all lost in transit!"

Jim grinned in return and clapped Bones on the back. "Don't worry, man. It'll be fine! Beam up the security detail first, Scotty," Jim spoke into the comm.

"Two to beam up, Cap'n."

The two redshirts disappeared in a golden haze and the remaining pair stood awaiting their turn.

"This sucks," Bones huffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't be such an infant!" Jim laughed and put his hands on Bones' arms.

"Don't quote me back to myself..." Bones trailed off as Jim rubbed his arms in a reassuring manner.

"Energize," Jim said into the comm. and the pair disappeared.

* * *

Back on the Enterprise, Scotty finished the transport of the Captain and CMO. The lights of the transporter dimmed and in its wake-

"Uh... Scott to bridge."

_"Spock here, Mr. Scott. What seems to be the problem?"  
_

"Uh... Ye better get down here, sir."

_"Mr. Scott?"  
_

Scotty stood uneasily in front of the comm, unsure of what to say. "It's not somethin' I can explain without ye seein' fer yerself..."

_"... I'll be there shortly."  
_

Scotty turned back to the transporter and stared at its occupants. A young Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy looked back at him.

* * *

Spock walked swiftly through the hall focused solely on making it to the transporter room. His calm demeanor was misleading, as his mind was swirling with the worse possible scenario that could have happened. When he reached the door to the room he (mentally) heaved a sigh of relief at the lack of medical officials in the area. _They are not hurt_. This time he did sigh audibly.

The door swooshed open to the sounds of screaming children and Scottish curses. Spock quirked his eyebrow and stepped in.

"Jimmy, c'mon. Why don't ya come here so I can put yer clothes on?" Scotty stood in the middle of the room holding a pair of jeans and a shirt. A toe headed boy of five ran around wildly shrieking and giggling as he would get close to the engineer then dart away as soon as he reached for him.

"NO!" He said sticking his tongue out. Where Spock stood Scotty could easily see him; the child, however, did not. He turned around, eyes closed as he giggled and ran right into Spock's legs. His smile dropped as he looked up, and up, and up until he looked into Spock's ochre eyes. The twinkling blue eyes shone with innocence and ignorance, but they were still the unforgettable eyes of the Captain. "Whoa! You gots pointy ears!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. And you are small, James."

Young Jim crinkled his nose in disgust. "Am not! And don't call me that! My mommy calls me that and I don't like it."

"Then what would you prefer?" Spock asked.

"Jimmy!" Apparently, his enthusiasm was never lacking even as a child.

"Very well, Jimmy. Will you allow Mr. Scott to dress you?" Jimmy looked over his shoulder at the ruffled man.

"I can dwess myself."

"Your behavior suggests otherwise."

Jimmy smiled. "You talk funny, Pointy."

"Pointy?"

Across the room, a small, timid voice answered Spock. "It's 'cus a yer ears, mister." The child was a bit small for his age, but he seemed to be more mature than Jimmy. His eyes were a deep chocolate and twinkled.

"I coulda answered by myself, Lenny!" Jimmy whined.

"You're such a baby!" The former doctor shot back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Perhaps the younger McCoy wasn't as mature as previously thought. They continued to bicker back and forth, moving closer to each other. The sound was grating on Spock's sensitive ears.

"ENOUGH!" The boys looked to the Vulcan in shock. As soon as their shock diminished, tears filled their eyes. "It will do you no good to cry, Leonard and James." They continued to sniffle, but listened. "Seeing as you are already dressed, Leonard, you will sit there quietly. James," he paused until the boy looked up from the ground, "you will get dressed, with help or not. If either of you speak, there will be consequences." The threat was an empty one, but it gave the wanted response. Both of the boys did as they were told, Jimmy taking the clothes from Scotty's hand and putting them on. Spock walked over to Scotty, looking him straight in the eye and said simply. "You will fix this."

Scotty gulped at the intense look that Spock gave him. He wasn't dumb- he heard the unsaid threat aimed at him. "A-aye, sir. I'll get righ' on it." Scotty snapped a salute and turned back to the transporter controls.

Spock looked at the two children sitting on the platform. Jimmy was sitting at the edge and tapping his hands on the seat, looking around in curiosity. Leonard was quieter, sitting almost behind Jimmy and looking at his hands. Their previous distress was forgotten. The commander was unsure as to what to do with the pair of them, child care was not in his repertoire.

"James-"

"Jimmy. I tol' you that!" Jimmy had turned to face the Vulcan and shot him an indignant look.

"Indeed, you did. Jimmy, then. Come, we must go to Sickbay." Jimmy looked at Spock in horror, but Leonard showed the first signs of interest at the mention of sickbay.

"I don' wanna go!" He stomped his feet and crossed his arms.

"I wanna see it, Jimmy," Leonard spoke quietly, but he managed to draw Spock's attention.

Jimmy looked at him in shock. "Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna be a doctor!" Leonard spoke proudly and Spock felt warmth spread through his chest as he listened to Leonard proclaim his future occupation. "We should go!" He jumped up and pulled Jim with him in Spock's direction. "We're ready to go, Pointy!"

Ah, yes, "Pointy". _That needs to be addressed_. "My name is Commander Spock. You may address me as Spock, however."

"You're a Commander?" Jimmy asked in awe. "My daddy was a Commander and a Cap'n. He's dead though." He dejectedly looked down to his feet.

"Your father was a brave man, something I can assure you, you will be." Spock rarely spoke with so much emotion, but something about a sad child- _this_ sad child- made him much more... human.

"Yeah, Jimmy, you'll be a captain and I'll be a doctor, and we'll be awesome!" The boy squeezed Jimmy's hand in encouragement as they continued to walk towards Sick Bay.

His blue eyes brightened even more as he looked up at Spock. "Spock, can we meet the Cap'n af'er we go to stupid Sickbay?" Beside him Leonard harrumphed. "I'm sorry. Lenny, but I don't like the doctor's office. They always stick hippos in me."

"I believe you mean hypos, Jimmy. As for your previous query, the captain . . . is on a mission and is unable to beam back onto the ship." It was alarming how easily the lie came to him.

Upon entering Sickbay Spock ordered Chapel to get Dr. M'Benga then directed the boys to a separate room. "We must wait for the doctor; you can sit if you would like." In an almost comical display the boys looked from Spock to the bed that was just below their chins, then back again.

Spock, who had turn around to see if the doctor had arrived yet, felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see the ever constant cerulean eyes of Jim. "Umm, we can't get up there Spock." He looked over to the bed then back at the boy.

"I see." Without hesitation he picked Jimmy up and sat him on the edge of the bed, doing the same to Leonard. "Do you require anything else?"

"Are we gonna get stuck with hippos?" Jimmy pouted.

"It is called a hypo as I have already stated. I will not know whether or not you will need one until the doctor has taken a look at you." Jimmy paled, while Leonard smiled brightly.

"Ya mean we might get a shot? I love shots!" Some things never change.

"You're not gonna make me get one are you, Spocky?"

_What is this infatuation with adding a 'y' to the end of words? It is the least bit amusing. _"If it is needed, I cannot stop it from happening." As soon as he said it, he knew he had made a mistake. Large tears streamed from Jimmy's eyes and down his cherub-like cheeks. His sobs filled the small, cubicle-sized room, and made Spock's ears ring. Leonard covered his ears and rolled his eyes. Spock was at a loss of what to do. Just as he gave up all hope- and yes, Spock knew that hope was an emotion- Chapel and M'Benga walked through the door.

"What the-? Spock, who the hell are these kids?" Chapel asked. It seemed McCoy was rubbing off on her. M'Benga had already started looking over the boys- Leonard sitting there happily while Jim continued to whimper and cry.

Before he could explain, quietly, M'Benga exclaimed, "Captain Kirk? Dr. McCoy?" If Spock weren't a pacifist, M'Benga would have been in a lot of pain.

"What does he mean Spocky?"

Spock _did not_ look at M'Benga with annoyance in his eyes; he was a Vulcan after all. He ignored the doctor and turned to the two former officers. "The doctor... heard the pair of you talking about you future careers. He was only attempting to give you reassurances that you would indeed become what you desire."

Jimmy and Leonard looked at Spock in awe. "Really? You mean it?"

"Vulcan's do not lie," Spock said reassuringly. "Now, it is of the utmost importance that you listen to the medical staff as they examine you both." Leonard nodded his head and looked at M'Benga as he approached him.

"Leonard, I'll examine you, if that's alright." Leonard nodded with enthusiasm and M'Benga moved him to another biobed. "Spock?" Leonard called over the doctor's shoulder.

"Yes, Leonard?"

"You- you'll be here... when I'm done, right?" Where there was confidence and excitement, there was now uncertainty and fear.

Spock walked over to Leonard quickly and placed a hand on his back in a soothing manner. "Of course, Leonard. I will wait until you are finished." Leonard nodded and was taken to be examined. Spock turned back to Jimmy, who was watching Chapel warily. The head nurse was preparing a tricorder; some hypos were on a surgical table.

"Now, I'm going to scan you for- uh..." The nurse scrambled for the appropriate words. "To see if anything is wrong with you. You look alright, but we can't be too careful." She made to begin scanning and Spock turned to leave, assured that the young captain was in good hands. But as he reached the door, a voice stopped him.

"Spock!"

Spock turned to see that Jimmy had pushed himself off of the bed (which most certainly caused bruises to appear on his knees Spock thought in exasperation) and ran towards the retreating commander. "Jimmy, you must allow Nurse Chapel to conduct her examination." Spock kneeled and held Jimmy by the shoulders. Large blue eyes looked up at him in desperation.

"Will you stay?" Spock's heart swelled.

"If that is what is necessary for you to allow the nurse to do her job, then yes, I will stay."

"Good."

* * *

Leonard sat cheerily while M'Benga administered the hypos; Jimmy, however, clutched Spock's hand. Even if Spock had wanted to pull his hand away he couldn't have because the tears that settled in the corners of the boy's eyes were- even for a Vulcan- heartbreaking. Still after Chapel and M'Benga had given them the go-ahead and the three were walking towards the mess, Jimmy grasped the Vulcan's fingers. Following his lead, Leonard took Spock's free hand.

"Where are we going, Spocky?"

"We are going to the mess hall for dinner." Spock nodded to a few ensigns who were staring at them in confusion. When they saw him nod they looked away embarrassed. There was much more staring as they stepped into the mess. The boys clung tighter to Spock's already over-sensitive hands. To get their minds off the sudden silence Spock spoke. "What do you want for dinner?" The distraction worked.

"I wan' a mac n' cheese with a hot dog!" Jimmy exclaimed, swinging he and Spock's hand.

Leonard grimaced. "Hot dogs are icky. I wan' chicken nuggets with," he pursed his lips in thought, "ooh, those smiley face fries!"

Jimmy's eyes brightened. "I love those! I changed my mind, Spocky, I wan' those fries not the mac n' cheese." A few ensigns that were close to the group giggled at the adorable little boys.

"Very well." As they neared the replicators Spock heard the chatter pick up again. They got their meals (Spock holding all of the trays) and sat in a corner table. Half way through their meals Scotty sat down with them. Spock stared pointedly. Scotty leaned close to talk to him privately.

"It's gonna take a while to fix, Spock. We need a new wire and the closest space station to have the one we need is Alecar." Spock swallowed slowly.

"That is nearly a month away, Mr. Scott." He looked warily- or as warily as a Vulcan can look- over to where Leonard and Jimmy sat playing with their french fries.

"Aye Spock, I know." He, too, was looking at the young Captain and CMO.

"See what can be done in the meantime, Mr. Scott," Spock said to the engineer, who just nodded and left the table. Spock returned to his meal and observed Jimmy and Leonard. Overall, Jimmy seemed as outgoing as he was in adulthood- he was loud and charming, same as before. Leonard, however, was not nearly the same. In adulthood, the doctor was brash and, to use a word of Jim's, growly. As a child, he seemed quiet, shy, and less opinionated. Spock assumed the personality change was due to the doctor's divorce.

"And then you put the ketchup on 'em and they look like they got in a fight!" Jimmy was proudly showing off what was meant to be a bloody smiley-face french fry. Leonard looked at it in horror.

"Why would you make it look like that?"

"I dunno," Jimmy said as he shoved it into his mouth, along with the remainder of his hotdog. "Cause it's silly?"

Leonard just huffed and returned to his food. Spock looked on in (not) amusement.

Upon finishing their meals, Spock deemed it time for bed, and so began to make his way to the quarters the three had previously shared. "I regret to inform you that I do not have clothing for you to wear to bed. It seems that you will have to wear what you are currently wearing to sleep in."

Leonard and Jimmy groaned. "I don' wanna wear this! It's not good for bed!"

"Yeah! Only Frank makes me wear not-pjs to bed!" Jimmy spoke and Spock's chest constricted tightly. Jim had only mentioned the abuse served at the hand of his stepfather, but it was enough.

"I do not have the time to reprogram the replicator in order to have suitable clothing." The pair of them looked at Spock through baleful eyes. Spock (did not) sigh and relent. "Do you have an idea of your own?"

Jimmy pulled Leonard into a huddle and the pair of them whispered back-and-forth. Or, at least, Jimmy whispered and Leonard inputted where and when it was needed. Finally, a consensus was reached and Jimmy turned back to Spock, who had done his traditional eyebrow raise. "We would like to borrow [Jimmy looked pointedly at Leonard who nodded his head] some shirts."

Spock looked between the two. "They will be quite large."

"Tha's ok!"

"Very well, then." Spock produced two of his science uniform shirts and gave them to the kids. Despite their appearances, the uniforms were actually quite comfortable- they had to be, for there were times when a person could be on duty for several shifts without an opportunity to change.  
As Spock looked at the two forms that wore his shirts, he allowed himself a small smile.

"Now that that is settled it is time for bed." Spock ushered them onto his bed and the boys were adamant about Spock being in the middle. This was new to Spock, seeing as he was used to Jim being in the middle. "Lights ou-"

"NO!" Jimmy and Leonard shouted, Jimmy actually covering Spock's mouth with his hand. "We can't sleep until you tell us a story."

Spock quirked his eyebrow. "A story?"

"Yeah! Like Goldilocks!" Len yelled.

"Or a princess who lives in a big castle and a knight in shining underwear comes to save the day!" Jimmy cried.

"It's knight in shining armor, dummy!" Len growled.

"You can't calm me that, Lenny! I'm gonna tell on you! Spock!" Jim shouted. "Lenny called me a dummy."

"I am aware, Jimmy. Leonard that is not appropriate," Spock scolded.

"I don't care if it's not propriate, he is a dummy."

"And you're a stupid head!" Jimmy stuck out his tongue.

Spock sighed softly. "That is enough boys. Would you like for me to not tell you a story at all and make you got to bed?" Their eyes widened comically. "I will take that as a no." The two nodded and snuggled closer into Spock's side_. I believe this is what my mother did when I was a child_. "Once upon a time there lived a boy. . ." Within minutes they were sound asleep.

Spock gazed at the two forms sleeping on his bed. Letting out an audible sigh he thought_, Only Jim and Leonard would find themselves in this situation_. He turned to his desk to finish some reports. If he was to be the acting captain until the transporter was fixed, he would need to alert Starfleet Command- Admiral Pike, specifically. Throughout Jim's Starfleet career, Pike had been on the young captain's side. Many in the admiralty would love to see Jim taken from his command. If they got wind of the Enterprise's current... situation... there would be no doubt that Jim could lose the ship he had come to call home.

The report was long and detailed, describing, fully, what had transpired since the Captain and CMO had beamed up. Halfway through the report, Spock heard whimpering coming from the bed.

Turning, Spock surveyed the bed- Jimmy was resting comfortably, having spread out across the surface. Leonard, however, was tossing and turning. Before Spock reached him, he had rolled off of the side of the bed and onto the floor, causing him to awaken with a cry.

"Leonard, are you alright?" Spock asked as he crouched down to Leonard's level. He scooped the child into his arms and moved them both onto the edge of the bed. Leonard remained cocooned in Spock's arms.

There was some sniffling before a reply was made. "I-I'm a'right, Mr. Spock."

Spock flinched involuntarily at the name used to address him. "Spock is fine, Leonard. What is troubling you?"

"It's nothin'. I'm ok."

A frown graced Spock's features before he turned Leonard around to face him. Large brown eyes looked up at him in confusion. "Leonard, if you do not inform me of what ails you, I cannot help you."

"I-I-I just wanna go home!" The flood gates opened up and Spock clutched Leonard's small form closer to his chest. "I miss my mom and dad!"

Spock rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "It will be fine, Leonard. You have Jimmy and I, we will be here with you."

Leonard sniffled a little more and clutched him tighter. "Really?"

"Really."

"Yeah, Len. I'm not gunna go anywhere!" Jimmy had woken up and crawled over to the pair. He wrapped his arms around Leonard's back, resting his head on Leonard's neck.

The trio sat like that for several minutes, before Spock realized that Leonard had fallen asleep in his arms. Whispering to Jimmy, "I believe it is time for us to retire."

Jimmy nodded and this time, Spock lay down himself, with Leonard in between himself and Jimmy.

* * *

Normally, when Spock awoke in the morning he would have to stealthily (which for a Vulcan isn't hard) climb out of bed and be careful not to wake Jim and Leonard. However this morning he awoke to a bouncing body on his chest and giggles. He opened his eyes to find Jimmy with a wide grin on his face. Leonard sat to the side with sleepy eyes and mussed locks. "Mornin'. Spocky! I'm hungry." Jimmy said.

Spock quirked his eyebrow. "Good morning, Jimmy. I believe we must prepare ourselves for the day before we can eat." Jimmy frowned as Spock picked him up off of his chest and placed him next to Leonard. "I am going to shower, I will be out shortly. Do not get into trouble." Once the bathroom door swished behind him, Jimmy shot up, ripping off the large uniform shirt and pulling on the clothes he had worn the day before.

Leonard looked on in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed, dummy."

Len looked on curiously. "But why? Spock said we have to 'pare ourselves."

"And that's what I'm doin'!"

"Ohh." Leonard jumped off the bed and followed in suit. Once they were both dressed Jimmy started for the door. Leonard grabbed his hand to stop him. "Where you going? We can't leave without Spock! He'll think we're gone forever!:

Jimmy huffed. "Yes we can. And we won't get lost because he's like, almost Captain and can find anyone, 'cus he's Spock."

"Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon!" Jimmy pulled Leonard through the doors and ran off in the direction- he thought- was the Mess hall.

* * *

Spock stepped out of the bathroom towel-drying his hair. "Jimmy, Leonard. If you would like to bathe then we must do it quickly. I have had one of the ensigns-" He stopped abruptly when he saw that the boys were not in the bedroom anymore. "Jimmy, Leonard?" He quickly searched the quarters and found that they were no longer in the room. Spock definitely _did not_ panic.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything.

A/N: I realized as I was going through this that there are an awful lot of line breaks, but there are a lot of scene changes. Big thanks to Blue-Eyed Chica and TheButler7 for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 2

Spock took a moment to calm himself. Looking around the room, he noticed that the clothes the duo had worn yesterday were missing, indicating that the boys had dressed before leaving. This was emphasized by the pair of shirts left on his bed.

There was a moment of hesitation as the first officer tried to make a decision on what to do. Normally that would not be an issue, but seeing as these were his t'hy'la reverted back to their child forms, things could get difficult. Finally, he went over to the computer and called for the senior officers- informing each of them of the situation (including the fact that both the captain and CMO were now children, did not know that they had held such positions, and were now missing). Each said that they would be on the lookout for the pair and, with those reassurances; Spock set off to locate Jimmy and Leonard.

His first step was to utilize the computer in his initial location. "Computer, location of Captain Kirk and Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy."

The computer searched for several seconds, taking slightly longer than usual since it had to configure the new molecular status of the men in question even though their DNA had not changed. "Captain James Kirk and Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy are on the Engineering Deck."

If Spock was ever going to swear, this would have been the time.

* * *

"Jimmy," Leonard said, looking around the room, "this doesn't look like the mess hall!"

Jimmy just shrugged and grinned. The look was reminiscent of the look he wore when he was an adult. "Tha's ok! Lookit this place!"

Leonard moved closer to the other boy. "We probably shouldn't be here."

"Let's take a look around... Please?" Jimmy shot Leonard a look that had had dignitaries falling to his whim (in his adult life). He moved past Leonard and began to examine the computer screens, fiddling with the buttons and giggling every time a sound was emitted.

Leonard looked nervously around. "Only for a minute, then we gotta find Spock. Ok?"

"Okie-dokie! Besides, what could happen?"

* * *

Spock met Scotty in Engineering, hoping that he had some news on the boys. "I have all muh men looking fer 'em, Spock. But the deck is large; they're like needles in a haystack."

"I will join the search." He then walked over to the comm. on the wall. "Spock to bridge."

"_Com- I mean, Captain, this is Sulu."_

"There are matters I must deal with at the moment. You have the Conn." Before Sulu replied Spock had run off.

* * *

Jimmy and Leonard walked along looking around in awe. The former captain had continued to press buttons when he felt like it, while Leonard had looked on nervously. By the time an hour passed by they had gotten deep into the massive space. Jimmy's stomach grumbled, a sign that they should head back, but when they turned around they didn't know which way to go. "Uh oh."

Leonard panicked. "What do you mean 'uh oh' Jimmy?" It sounded similar to his growl as an adult.

"I don't know how to get back, Lenny!" His eyes were quickly filling with tears. Leonard huffed, rolling his eyes, and leaned against a pipe only to jump away from it with a cry. Jimmy's tears were long forgotten when Leonard started to scream in pain. "Wha's wrong, Lenny?" Jimmy knelt next to the sobbing boy, unsure of how to help.

"It burns! OWWWWWW!" The child howled. On his back, where he had leaned up against the pipe was red and raw. Jimmy was shocked by the sight, but not unused to it. When Leonard whimpered again, he knew what to do. If he couldn't get to help, help would come to them.

"If you can, cover your ears." And Leonard listened. Jimmy breathed in deeply and let out a blood curdling scream.

And all the way across Engineering, Spock straightened.

* * *

As the scream reached his ears, Spock grew cold. He turned toward the sound and Scotty let out a gasp.

"Tha's gotta be 'em!"

There was no reply as Spock took off running. Scotty followed and watched as Spock rounded corner after corner, going deeper into the engineering decks_. I dinnae know he knew this deck so well,_ was Scotty's only thought as he pursued the Vulcan.

Another scream resounded throughout the deck, however, this time it was closer to the pair. Spock sped up just a bit more- the last scream had sounded more desperate, more panicked.

They were running past a virtual wall of Jeffries tubes when a voice reached their ears.

"Len! Lenny! You gots to wake up! PLEASE!"

It was Jimmy.

Spock heard the voice to his left and saw the boys. He made a snap decision and slid underneath a tube, the kind of slide one sees in a baseball game, and raced to Jimmy's side.  
"Jimmy, what has occurred?"

A tear stained face looked up at Spock. "Len! He won't wake up!" Spock knelt by Leonard and began to examine him as Scotty called in their position and requested a medical team. "He hurt his back!"

Spock turned Leonard over and struggled to hold back a gasp. Even if he had released the sound, it would have been drowned out by swears from Scotty. Spock carefully picked up Leonard and began to make his way out of Engineering.

"He must've passed out from the pain. Tha' cannae be bearable for an adult let alone a child." Spock and Scotty, who had a nervous Jimmy on his hip, were racing through the halls, Spock very carefully cradling Leonard to his chest. They made it to Sick bay in record time to find Chapel and M'Benga waiting.

Chapel was first to make it to the group zeroing in on the child in Spock's arms. "What happened?" Her eyes were surveying Leonard's reddened back.

"He was resting on a pipe that he did not know was scalding. I am unable to tell you the extent of the burn, but I do know that it is severe." Spock was shaking, but it was so minute that no one could tell.

"Lay him down on his stomach." He set him down on the bed and stepped away. Chapel placed the dermal regenerator over the deep wound and turned to Spock. "This is going to take some time Spock, maybe you should go to the mess. Maybe do some rounds?" When Spock didn't move, she placed her hand on his elbow, rubbing it soothingly. "There is no good to come from you standing here. It'll be five hours before the skin is healed and then another four before he wakes up." Spock didn't like being told what to do, but what she said was logical. He nodded his head, taking one last look at Leonard unconscious on the table, then turning to Scotty and a subdued Jimmy. He stepped up to them and took Jimmy in his arms, hugging him soundly. The boy cried into Spock's shoulder mumbling "I'm sorry's" and 'It's my fault'. Spock pulled his head back so he could look into Jimmy's bloodshot eyes.

"It is no fault of yours. If anyone is to blame, it would be me." Jimmy shook his head as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please do not cry; all will be well." Spock wiped the tears away. He could not have Jimmy feeling so guilty – a distraction was in order. "Would you like to see the bridge? Where the Captain works?" Jimmy's eyes widened marginally. He looked to Scotty. "You are free to go back to Engineering. Thank you for your assistance." To anyone else it would have sounded cold and heartless, but Scotty had been around Spock long enough that he knew how to read his eyes.

"Yeh know it's not yer fault, right?"

"Of course." _No_. With that he stepped out of sick bay, leaving a frowning Scotty in his wake.

Spock carried Jimmy to the turbolift and began to make his way to the bridge. Silence reigned in the small compartment until Jimmy tapped on the side of Spock's face to get his attention.

"Jimmy?"

"That man was right. Wasn' your fault, Spock," Jimmy's eyes began to fill again. Spock stopped the lift and placed Jimmy on the ground, kneeling down to his level.

"Jimmy, I should not have left you two alone. I am to blame for this." He looked imploringly at the child.

"No! It was me! It was my fault!" Jimmy shook his head and sobbed as he put his hands on his face. Spock reached for his hands and tried to pull them away so he could look at Jimmy's face, but Jimmy just shook his head again and stepped away from Spock, curling in on himself a little more. Spock's chest constricted at the sight, but he let the action remain.

"Jimmy, how was it your fault?" Spock realized that no matter the age, James Kirk was a caring person, willing to place blame on himself when there was none.

The words were muffled, but Spock understood Jimmy as he spoke. "We-we got up an-and I was hu-hungry! We g-g-got dressed an-an-and I was gunna l-l-leave! Len... Len told me t-t-to stay, but I go-got 'im t-t-to leave with me! He w-w-want-wanted t-t-to w-w-wait f-f-f-for you!" Jimmy's stuttering grew worse as he talked, his sobbing become more violent. This time, when Jimmy flinched away from Spock's touch, the Vulcan just held him tighter.

"You had no way of knowing what would transpire. There is no blame to fall on you, Jimmy," Spock whispered into Jimmy's hair. He allowed himself a human moment by taking a deep and shuddering breath. "I think that we both must realize that there is no blame to fall on anyone in this situation."

"Len'll... He'll get better, right?" Jimmy was quiet, hesitant, in his question.

"Yes, the medical team on the Enterprise is one of the best in Starfleet. We will return to Sickbay after visiting the bridge and the mess hall." There was no uncertainty in Spock's words, something that gave Jimmy hope.

"Promise?" He asked, looking imploringly at the Vulcan.

"I am incapable of lying, least of all to you, Jimmy," Spock said as he squeezed Jimmy once more before restarting the lift and grasping Jimmy's hand. "Now, I am sure you will enjoy seeing the bridge."

The turbolift doors swooshed open and every head on the bridge turned. Jimmy clutched Spock's hand tighter as he looked around at all the unfamiliar faces. Spock stepped forward, drawing the room's attention onto himself. "If I might have your attention at this time; this is Jimmy Kirk. He will be with us for a month or so. Jimmy," Spock said, turning to look at him, "this is the bridge." The boy looked around in awe, letting go of Spock's hand and walking around, looking at all of the equipment and skimming his hands over the screens. His eyes were so young and innocent, but were full of curiosity.

Finally he worked his way to the Captain's chair, and looking to Spock for permission, jumped up into the seat, crossing his legs just as his older self would have. "This is so cool. The captain won't be mad right?" Spock had to fight back a smile, but the rest of the crew chuckled and shook their heads.

"I'm 100% sure he won't mind buddy," Sulu said, looking down lovingly at the boy. "Spock, I forgot to tell you, but we've set a course for the Alecar Space Station." Spock nodded. He went over, picked Jimmy up, and sat down on the chair with the boy in his lap. They sat there for an hour or so, when Jimmy's stomach started grumbling.

"Are you hungry?" Spock asked.

"Yeah," came the mumbled reply, Jimmy not wanting to tear his eyes away from the view screen in front of him.

Spock nodded, not that Jimmy noticed, and pulled the child into his arms once again. "Very well," Spock said, moving to the turbolift. "Sulu you have the Conn."

"Aye-aye, sir," Sulu said, standing.

Once Spock and Jimmy were gone everyone starting chatting. Chekov looked over to Sulu and very seriously said, "I want one." Sulu's throat went dry.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own it and probably never will.

Thanks to Blue-Eyed Chica (Yes, Chekov is adorable!) for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3

Spock made sure that Jimmy knew the way back to his room from the mess hall after lunch. "You will not forget the directions I have given you?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No, sirree! Are we gonna go back to see Len, now?"

Spock looked to the clock in his room. "There are two hours remaining until he will awaken. Do you still want to return to sickbay?" Spock had already decided that he wanted to return to Leonard's side- it was where he belonged- but he also had a responsibility to Jimmy, and that was something he took seriously.

"Yes. I wanna be there when he gets up!" Jimmy was very adamant and it was endearing to Spock.

Spock nodded, looking upon him with no small amount of pride. "Very well. Before we return to Leonard's side, I believe you should change. I have had the replicator reprogrammed for clothing in yours and Leonard's sizes."

Jimmy clapped his hands as Spock replicated a small gold Starfleet uniform shirt and pants, doing the same for Leonard while Jimmy got dressed. "This is _so_ cool! Can I keep it?" Jimmy asked, running his small hands over the gold material of the tunic. The pair exited Spock's quarters and trekked down the hallway.

"It will fit no one else, so you may keep it," Spock said as he and Jimmy made their way to sickbay. Jimmy plucked at his shirt some more, but grew quieter as they drew closer to their destination. The entire floor was hushed, and upon entering, a biobed with a curtain drawn around it grabbed their attention.

A small gasp drew Spock's attention back to Jimmy, who had released his hand in order to jog over to Leonard's bedside, flinging aside the curtain. Spock followed and saw Jimmy take Leonard's hand and stand next to the brunette boy. Spock pulled a chair over, placed Jimmy in his lap, and settled in to wait.

* * *

An hour and half after they sat down Leonard began to wake up. Jimmy had jumped from Spock's lap and stood excitedly at the side of the bed, waiting for Leonard to open his eyes. When he did, Jimmy jumped up and down like it was the happiest day of his life. "HI LEN!" Leonard blinked the sleep from his eyes then looked around dazedly.

"Wha' happn'd?"

Jimmy took a deep breath. "The doctor's had to use a skin thingy on you 'cus your back was all burnt and then me and Spock were sad 'cus you were s'eepin and they told us not to be sad but we were, but we're not now 'cus you're awake and we _love_ you!" Jimmy was jumping, trying to get up on the biobed, getting a few inches off the ground and then falling. Spock scooped him up and placed him on the bed, after telling him to be gentle. "Are you hungry? We ate, but I'll eat again, 'cus I din't eat a lot 'cus I was worried."

"I'm not hungry Jimmy." Len looked away from the boy in front of him.

Jimmy frowned. "Oh, okay. Me neither. You feel okay?"

"I'm fine." His voice was monotone, worrying Spock.

"Jimmy, will you go find Nurse Chapel and tell her Leonard is awake?" Jimmy nodded his head eager to help. He was out the door in a flash. Spock looked back to Leonard, having quickly caught on to his actions and cutting straight to the point. "Why are you being rude to him?" Leonard's brown eyes were ablaze.

"'cus it's his stupid fault I got hurt!"

Spock quirked his eyebrow. "That is not true."

"Yes it is!" Leonard folded his arms over his chest.

"Did he push you into the pipe?"

"No."

"Did he tell you to lean against it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Did he force you to leave with him?"

"Yes!" Spock gave him a doubtful look. "He didn't push me or anything, but he told me it would be okay, and then it wasn't." Leonard's voice was pleading, trying to make Spock understand him, but at the same time knowing that he was in the wrong.

"And you believe that he should have known about the danger? He is only a child, like yourself, Leonard. He could not have known." Leonard took in what Spock said, and nodded. Just then Jimmy popped back behind the curtain, Chapel just behind him.

"I got her Spock!" He said with a large grin. Jimmy turned to the head nurse. "Is Len, gonna be okay ma'am? He's my bestest friend!" Chapel smiled and nodded. "Good. See Len, you're gonna be fine!"

Leonard looked at Spock then smiled, helping Jimmy get up onto the bed.

"You need to eat, Leonard," Chapel said to the brunette child. "You were going into shock when Spock brought you in and you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"I'm not hungry! I already told Jimmy, I don' wanna eat!" Leonard crossed his arms and turned away from the nurse.

Chapel turned away from her patient, ran a hand over her face, and Spock heard her say, "He hasn't changed, just became mini!" Spock quirked an eyebrow and one corner of his mouth.

She took a deep breath and turned back to face her former boss. "Leonard. You will have to eat at some point. That point is now. Got it?" She didn't take a harsh tone, just an assertive one. And to Spock's surprise, it worked. Leonard nodded in a sulking manner and Christine set up his food. Before she left, Chapel made sure Leonard was actually going to eat, as if Spock would allow anything else. When she was satisfied, Christine nodded to Spock and left, drawing the curtain around the bed once more.

Len stuck out his tongue at her retreating back, causing Jimmy to laugh and Spock to raise an eyebrow disapprovingly. "Leonard, Nurse Chapel has been taking care of you. That is no way to express your thanks."

"I know... That doesn' mean I hafta like it!" Leonard continued to eat his food and Jimmy told him all about the bridge.

"Maybe we can go back up- so you can see it, too!" Jimmy looked to Spock for confirmation, he nodded and Jimmy smiled widely. "You'll LOVE it! And-and look at the clothes Spock gave me! There's some for you, too! 'Cept yours are blue, but I like blue, so it's ok!" Jimmy was trying so hard to get Leonard feeling happy, that he was stumbling over his words. He could tell that something was different, but Jimmy Kirk didn't give up without a fight. Spock watched the exchange without comment. Leonard was beginning to overcome his initial feelings toward Jimmy, but Spock knew that he wasn't going to be able to forget the events easily.

"That sounds good, Jimmy. I wanna see the whole ship- it's neat," Leonard said.

Spock offered to give them a tour later and it seemed that any issues were settled for the moment.

Leonard was given the "go ahead" to leave sick bay an hour after he ate. The boys were far from tired, even after such a crazy day, so Spock decided to take them on the tour. From room to room they wandered each holding Spock's hand. He showed them the rec rooms, looking at some with excitement- like the phaser training room- and some with boredom- like the more laid back rec with chess boards and elevator music. It was nearly midnight when Spock brought them to the last room that he found important. As they walked in both of the boys, who had been talking animatedly about the pool and gym, stopped to look around.

The first time Spock stepped foot into this room he had felt calm. It must have been something about the vastness of space just laid out before you that was so entrancing. Billions of stars flew by the large glass of the Observation Deck. "I find this to be the most enjoyable place aboard the ship." They nodded their heads in agreement. "I believe you will enjoy it just as much as I have." In fact, Spock knew that they would because they did as adults- Jim more so than Leonard.

They stayed there for a while just watching the stars pass by. When both of the boys starting yawning, Spock knew it was time to leave. By the time they made it to the quarters both of them were asleep on their feet, so Spock picked them up and carried them to the bed, undressing them and putting them under the covers. And just because no one could see, he kissed them gently on the forehead.

Before Spock returned to bed, he worked on a few papers and checked his paper work. As Spock lay down, he was enveloped by two pairs of small arms from each side. Spock returned the embrace and fell asleep with a small, content smile on his face. That night, Spock dreamt of sleeping with his t'hy'la as adults again.

Upon waking, Spock discovered that Jimmy and Leonard were still asleep. He got up from the bed and left a note in the place he had vacated and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Jimmy woke up curled around Leonard, Spock not being in the bed any longer. A crumpling sound under his head made him feel the area with a searching hand. He ended up with a handful of paper. Sitting up, he read the note from Spock.

_"Jimmy and Leonard,_

_If you are reading this, I am, in all likelihood, still in the facilities. Remain in bed. I will return_

_shortly and then it will be your time to use the shower. Afterwards, we shall go_

_to the mess hall for breakfast._

_~Spock"_

A yawn grabbed Jimmy's attention. He turned away from the paper in his hand and looked at Leonard, watching him wake up. "Len?"

"Yeah, Jimmy?" Leonard yawned and stretched, looking around him. "Where's Spock?"

"He's takin' a shower. Lef' us a note! Looky!" Jimmy shoved the paper into Leonard's face, causing the former doctor to lean back and fall off of the bed. "Len! Are you ok?" Jimmy jumped off of the bed and knelt by Leonard's side, a concerned look flashing across his small face.

From the bathroom doorway, Spock watched as Jimmy helped Leonard back up onto the bed and ask about his back. Leonard reassured him that he was fine, but Jimmy didn't remove his hand from where it clutched Len's hand. "Are you prepared to use the shower?"

Jimmy and Leonard jumped at the sound of Spock's voice and Jimmy dropped Len's hand with a blush staining his small face. This did not go unnoticed by Spock. "Yeah, we're ready!"

If Spock thought that giving the two a shower would be quick and easy, he was sorely mistaken.

It took Spock nearly an hour to give Jimmy a shower; he kept whining that he didn't have this toy or that shampoo. By the time Leonard got out of the shower he was already fifteen minutes late for alpha shift. Today, Spock was expecting a call from Pike and was actually needed on the bridge and planned to leave the boys with Chapel in sick bay. When he told them of this plan Jimmy began to cry. "But, I don' want you to go!" Leonard sat beside him rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"It'll be okay Jimmy," he said soothingly, "we gots each other."

"I will be only a call away Jimmy. I have business I must tend to that is very important; it concerns the captain and our chief medical officer." With those titles the boys' eyes bulged.

"Will we get to meet 'em?" The blonde boy's tears were long forgotten.

Spock hesitated, unsure of what to say. "I do believe you will meet them, some day."

* * *

When he dropped them off with Christine the boys were still talking about how 'cool' it would be to meet the Captain and CMO. He received smiles as he stepped onto the bridge and sat down. They went through the usual daily check and sat waiting for something to happen. "Captain, we are receiving a transmission . . . from the new Vulcan colony." Spock's brow shot up; it wasn't the call he was expecting.

"Put it through." Before him, the face of an aged Vulcan filled the screen.

"Hello, Spock."

"Hello." It was all he could think to say to himself.

"Lieutenant Uhura, please redirect the call to Briefing Room 7," Spock requested and after receiving confirmation from Chief Communication Officer, he made his way to the briefing room to take Ambassador Spock- or Selek's, as he was going by- call. He settled down into a seat directly in front of the vid screen. "Ambassador, what is the reason for this call?"

Spock Prime let out a small, barely there chuckle. "Direct as always, Spock."

"Is there a reason to be anything but direct?" Spock said as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, there is not. I am calling because I would like to enquire after Jim. Is he alright?" The familiarity the elder Spock used caused rage to rise up in Spock, an uncontrollable jealousy.

"Is there a reason for you to suspect otherwise?" His voice was cold.

"I have had no contact with Jim for several days," the Ambassador said, shrugging lightly. "This is not the norm."

"You express some level of companionship with my captain. He is not the Jim Kirk you knew, he is a completely different man from the one you claim to have known," Spock said with growing anger. He did not like any threat to either of his mates, and Spock took this attempt at familiarity personally. An unnatural possessiveness overtook Spock and he finally asked the question that had plagued him since the camping trip. "Did you perform a mind meld with Jim on Delta Vega?"

The answer was immediate. "I did." It caused Spock to stand and, in a most human movement, yell at the screen. His anger had turned the outside world off- Spock's focus was only on the Ambassador, the threat to Jim, to one of his t'hy'la.

"He is my t'hy'la! Mine! Just as Leonard is mine! James Kirk and Leonard McCoy are my t'hy'la and you have absolutely no right to do such a thing!" Spock's tirade was interrupted by a voice from the doorway. Upon later reflection, Spock decided that his ire had caused him to become deaf to the sound of it opening.

"We're your what, Spock?" Spock turned to look at the door. Jimmy and Leonard were standing in the door, looking shocked at Spock's outburst and confused at his statements.

* * *

If there had ever been a moment that Spock was at a loss for words, it would have been at that point, as he stared into the eyes of the two boys. "T'hy'la is a Vulcan term for friend_." It wasn't a complete lie._

"So, we're your friends? But, why is that man trying to take us?" Spock heard Selek chuckle behind him.

"He is-" Spock glowered at the interruption.

"I am not trying to take you. Your _friend_ Spock was just worried that I would, but I can assure you, that you are safe." Spock's temper flared a little, but he made sure not to let the boys see.

The First Officer attempted to diffuse the situation by forcing the boys to leave the room. "Have you ever been told that walking into a room unannounced is rude?"

Jimmy shrugged, Leonard following suit. "Yeah, but we din't come in un'nounced. We asked the computer where you were and it told us. Then we came to the door, and I was gunna knock, but it just slid open sayin' somethin' like Cap'n aufrization."

"Authorization, Jimmy." Spock corrected. "Does Nurse Chapel know that you are gone?" The boys eyed each other sheepishly.

"She had to go potty, so we left when she went." Leonard shuffled his feet, nervous that he was in trouble.

"Then we must contact her-"

"Are you Spock's daddy?" Jimmy had snuck around Spock and had come to stand in front of the screen, looking at a slightly smiling Selek.

"I am not." He replied simply.

"Well, you look a lot alike. My mommy always talks about how much me and my daddy look alike." He stopped, looking down sadly. "She cries when she talks about him." Even at such a young age, Jim Kirk couldn't escape his father's shadow.

Selek's smile dropped, but only Spock detected it. "I am sorry, James."

A sound of indignation came from behind Spock. "Don't call him that! He likes to be called Jimmy." Leonard stepped up in defense of his friend. "I'm Leonard, but I don't care if you call me Len or Lenny." It seemed the once shy boy was coming out of his shell.

"Enough boys," Spock said, once again trying to end this awkward meeting. " Ambassador Selek has important business to attend to. We must say our farewell." Spock's eyes still had a semblance of the flame they had held moments before, but it had diminished greatly. Holding his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute, he said, "Live long and prosper," and without waiting for a reply, he cut the call short and ushered the boys out of the room. "We must return you to sick bay before Christine become worried."

Leonard didn't take kindly to being ushered, especially when Spock was pushing him into the hallway. "I can walk, ya know!"

Spock sighed, internally of course. "I realize this, Leonard. However, it is of the utmost importance that we alert Nurse Chapel of your whereabouts." As Spock spoke, his comm beeped at him. "Spock, here."

"Spock! It's Christine. Do you have the boys?" Came the frantic reply.

The Vulcan sent a look at the two in question. "They are with me at present. I am in the process of returning them to the sickbay." Jimmy and Leonard pouted and shuffled their feet in, what they thought, was an endearing manner.

"Alright, see you soon, then," was all Spock got before the connection was cut.

"Do we really hafta go back, Spocky?" Jimmy asked, turning his shockingly blue eyes on the first officer.

"Where else would you go?" Spock said even as he requested that the turbo lift take them to sickbay.

"The bridge!" Leonard cried excitedly.

"That is out of the question," Spock replied tersely. The change in tone was not lost on the boys, both now assuming that Spock was angry with them in some way. "I am required to be present on the bridge as Acting Captain. I cannot have the pair of you there distracting the crew from doing their jobs." If the boys thought Spock was mad before, they knew it after his little speech.

"We didn't mean to be trouble, Mr. Spock," Leonard said quietly. Jimmy stared fixedly at the door of the turbo lift, arms crossed and a frown marring his little face.

"It is too late now. You will remain in sickbay until the end of my shift, at which time I will retrieve you both." The turbo lift stopped and the trio headed to sickbay in silence. Nurse Chapel met them at the door to sickbay.

"I was wondering where you got to. Come on, we'll find something for- Jimmy! What's the matter?" Christine said as she knelt down to look at Jimmy at eye level. Spock moved around the small group quickly and saw that Jimmy was crying silently.

"Jimmy?" Spock asked, but Leonard pushed them both out of the way, moving to wrap his arms around Jimmy, who was shaking with silent sobs.

Leonard looked at Spock. "We jus' wanted to be with ya, Spock. We didn' mean to be 'nnoyin'. Come on, Jimmy. Let's go sit." Leonard led Jimmy to a biobed. Christine looked between the boys and Spock, but the latter made no indication that he would answer questions at that time, so she left and helped the boys up onto the bed.

If Spock was disturbed as he went up to the bridge, he didn't let anyone know about it.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: No, I still don't own Star Trek.

Thanks again to Blue-Eyed Chica for being totally awesome and reviewing!

A/N: So, I got a review from mandy concerning the General Quarters order Spock gives in this chapter - thanks for the correction and I fixed it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Once Alpha shift was over and the next shift had begun, Spock made his way back down to sickbay. Chapel was sitting at the desk filling out paper work- work that M'Benga should have been doing- when Spock came in. She put down her pen and made her way over to him, a tired smile on her face. "They're in the office playing with some toys I replicated for them. I'd warn you that they've been a little grumpy since you left them here; they won't even answer me in full sentences, and when I walk into the room whatever conversation they are having stops abruptly." Spock eyed the door in hidden wonder. "Scotty did come in to say hello earlier and they seemed fine with him. I even heard some giggles."

"Thank you Christine. All of this is greatly appreciated," He said, nodding slightly.

"It's no problem, really. We're lucky nothing dire has happened, especially with Leonard . . . indisposed at the moment. I swear, M'Benga is more useless than Scotty when he hasn't eaten," Chapel chuckled at her joke as she walked back over to the desk piled with papers. Spock's raised eyebrow lowered and he went over to the office door, opening it without knocking. As soon as he stepped in he was attacked.

* * *

The room was dark, and even with his superior vision it was hard to see what had latched onto his legs. But figuring the weight and height of his attacker, it didn't take him long to figure out who it was. Before he could bend over to pick Jimmy off of his legs, another assailant climbed up his back and locked his arms around his neck; a small hand cupping over his mouth. He sighed exasperated, and brought his hand around to pick Leonard off of his back. The boy gave a startled yelp in surprise and began to protest loudly. "Put me down! Jimmy, help!"

With his friend in danger, Jimmy stopped punching and started kicking Spock's shins.

"Let him go, ya big meany!" Spock used his free hand to grab Jimmy before he could do anymore damage (not that he had hurt Spock, but in all honesty, the Vulcan was getting pissed).

"Hey, let me go!"

Spock ignored him. "Lights one-hundred percent." The light was so bright that the boys were disoriented for a moment. Spock set them- not too gently but not harshly either- on the couch that adorned the far wall of the office. They were rubbing their eyes, trying to get the spots out of their vision. When they were done and looking up at him, Spock spoke in a tone laced with anger. "What is the meaning of this?" He was far from remaining calm and collected, that had flown out the window the second he saw Selek's face. "I have done nothing, but care for you _both_. I make sure you are comfortable, do I not?" Spock's eyes flitted between the two children in frustration. "I listen to your stories, however nonsensical they are. I feed you, clothe you, tell you stories to help you sleep. Where have I gone wrong?" Two pairs of wide shocked eyes stared at him. "I would appreciate an answer." His clipped tone left no room for defiance, yet the boys did not answer, instead their lips began to tremble, and large, large tears streamed from their eyes. "Tears will not help you in this. I am in no mood to be trifled with," They began to sniffle. "I am offended that you believe I am 'dumb' enough to not know when your tears are legitimate." All sniffling stopped. "Now, will you answer me or not? If you do not answer your punishment will be more severe."

"You're a big _meany_ and we don't like you anymore!" Jimmy exclaimed.

The only sign that Spock gave that he had been hurt by the remark was the clenching of his jaw. "What, may I ask, have I done to deserve such animosity?"

"You yelled at us a'cus we wanted to come to the bridge wif you. And said we were 'stracting." Leonard said, his words reverting back to a younger way as his emotions got the best of him.

Spock should have known that was what had angered the boys, but in all honesty, he did not think it was that dire a situation. "I offended you that greatly?" The boys only nodded. "Then I must apologize for my actions. I was under great pressure at the time, but this is not an excuse. However, this does not take away from the fact that you attacked me."

Jimmy sighed and looked down. "We know."

The Vulcan nodded. "I believe we are 'equal' then. Although, you must understand that what you boys did was wrong, therefore you will not be allowed to play with any toys for a day." Spock knew they needed to be punished, but he did not want it to be harsh.

"But-but what will we do?" They whined in unison.

"I assume you both are capable of reading, correct?" They nodded. "Then you will have plenty 'to do'" Jimmy scowled while Leonard looked thoughtful. "Would you like dinner?" Once more they nodded.

* * *

Silence prevailed for the trio. It was noticeable as soon as they emerged from the office- Christine sensed the change immediately. Spock seemed to be tenser and the boys were tight lipped. It was decided that they would eat in Spock's quarters, rather than face the chaos that was the mess hall.

Spock didn't know how to deal with the emotions he was experiencing. Not that he would ever admit to feeling emotions, but the point was still presenting itself. He felt jealousy toward

"Selek" for having melded with Jim and this, in turn, caused him to feel anger toward Jimmy for allowing it to happen. Illogical, thought Spock, he is not even old enough for it to have happened to him yet. Spock gazed at Jimmy, who was pushing his food around his plate instead of eating it. "Eat your food, Jimmy."

Jimmy just shrugged and continued playing with his food. "'m not 'ungry." The reply was mumbled; Jimmy continued to look at his plate.

"That was not a request." Spock's tone was definitive.

Leonard looked sharply at Jimmy. He took in the food still on his friend's plate. "Jimmy, Mr. Spock's right. You gotta eat sumthin'."

Jimmy shook his head and spoke harshly. "You're no' a doctor, Len. Don' tell me what to do."

Leonard drew back from Jimmy at the vicious tone and turned back to his own plate. Spock looked between the children and sensed trouble.

* * *

Spock didn't know how to broach the subject. The boys had stayed unusually quiet, staring down at their still full plates and nowhere else. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" It was alarming how paternal he sounded.

"No." Jimmy's voice was emotionless, but the sharp look he shot Leonard convinced Spock that something was amiss.

"Leonard, is that the truth?" The child's weary brown eyes looked anywhere, but Spock's face.

"Umm, yes Spock." He shook his head.

"Why is it that I do not believe you?" Jimmy shrugged and began to eat while Leonard fidgeted. "Leonard?" Whereas Jimmy was able to lie and keep with it, Leonard had a hard time, unable to stand the idea of lying to anyone.

This time the boy did lock eyes with Spock. "Well, umm, we found ou-OWW! What was that for Jimmy?" Leonard rubbed his shin where Jimmy had kicked him.

"'Cus we said we weren't gonna say anythin'!" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Spock should know that we know who we are!" That was enough for Spock to figure out what was going on.

"You have discovered your true identities, is that correct?" Both heads turned to him.

"So, it's true?" Jimmy asked, leaning forward.

"That you are the captain and he is the chief medical officer?" The boys nodded. "It is true in a sense. Your older selves hold those positions, however you- as children- do not."

"What's that mean? Do we get to meet us?" Jimmy was getting excited.

"That is impossible." _Although, I have met myself_. Spock thought.

"But, I don't get it!" Leonard looked thoroughly confused.

Spock sighed softly. "There was a transporter malfunction and it reverted you both to a child-like stage- mentally and physically." The boys still looked confused, but it was the best explanation that they were going to get. Spock picked up their plates, knowing they were done, and told them to get ready for bed. He got changed and went into the bedroom where the boys were lying quietly under the blankets. Spock told them a story, ordered the lights off, and got comfortable . . . when Jimmy spoke.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Does this mean I get to tell everyone what to do?"

"No. Goodnight." The child grumbled a goodnight back and soon they were asleep.

* * *

Later, Spock would estimate that he got approximately 4.39 hours of sleep before being thrown into consciousness by the jolting of the ship. The klaxons began to go off, turning the room a red hue every few seconds, but at that precise moment, he was more concerned about the two forms that had also been thrown from the bed. "Jimmy! Leonard! Are you injured?" Spock asked as he made his way over to the boys.

There was the sound of the boys gasping for breath, causing Spock to quicken in his journey over to them, but then Leonard spoke. "Yeah... Yeah, we're ok. Scared me, though..."

"Me, too," Jimmy said. Spock looked the pair over, but was interrupted by the comm going off.

_"Bridge to Spock! Bridge to Spock!"_ The first officer threw himself at the comm, grabbing his uniform as he went.

"Spock here! Status?" He had to raise his voice to be heard over the red alert, but he managed to get his point across even as he got dressed. Jimmy and Leonard huddled together on the bed.

_"We were hit by something, sir! We need you on the bridge! We think they're gonna make another pass!_" It was Sulu's voice that rang throughout Spock's once peaceful quarters.

"I'm on my way," Spock said and then cut the connection. He turned to the two children. "You will not be safe here." He knew that someone had to watch the pair while he was on the bridge – they could not be left alone during such peril. Spock bundled them up and left his room, heading quickly to sickbay. He was not even halfway there when he was being called for again.

_"Mr. Spock! We need you on the bridge right now!"  
_

Spock looked at Jimmy and Leonard. The former looked back at him with determination shining in his blue eyes. "I 'member the way, Spock. Go to the bridge, we'll go fin' Nurse 'stine." The Vulcan stared at the pair for several moments before another summons shook him out of his reverie- then again, it could have been the rocking of the ship that did it. He knelt down to their level and pulled both children into a tight embrace.

"Be safe." And then he was gone.

* * *

The bridge was chaos. That was the only apt description for what Spock encountered upon his arrival. "Sulu, status report."

The helmsman turned to face the Acting Captain. "We were going through unoccupied space when a Romulan ship dropped out of warp and fired on us."

"Everyone knows about the Narada incident- the Romulans are probably out for revenge," Uhura spoke up from her station. There was another hit made on the ship, followed by Sulu crying, "Shields are at thirty percent! We can't take another hit like that!"

Another hit. And then another. Soon it was announced that the shields were down. Spock called down to Scotty to try to divert power to the shields as the lights on the ship flickered, but stayed on. It was eerily quiet on the bridge, but that was before Uhura spoke. "There's some kind of action going on here. They aren't hailing us, but..."

She pressed the headset into her ear harder and changed some of the readings on her terminal.

Spock looked to the lieutenant. "What is being transmitted?"

"Oh my God. With the shields down... It can only be... We're being boarded!" Uhura looked at Spock, but the first officer was already in action, make a ship wide announcement.

"Spock to the Enterprise crew. Prepare to be boarded. General quarters is now in effect! I repeat, general quarters is now in effect, prepare to be boarded."

* * *

As the crew of the Enterprise prepared to defend their ship, two small boys were lost amid the chaos. With general quarter in effect, though, all crew membersmoved to take up their battle stations, leaving Jimmy and Leonard alone in the corridor, unsure of what to do.

* * *

The bridge was silent, waiting for the invaders to burst in and try to take control of the ship. "Uhura, bring up all video feed." Once the screen was filled with thousands of small videos Spock searched for the Romulans. He found them in the hall near sickbay, and he silently wished that they would pass the room without a second thought. They did, but before he could sigh in relief another vid caught his eye. "Magnify vid 382." There, in a dark corner, were Leonard and Jimmy huddled together in fear. His heart thundered in his side.

Without thinking, he stormed out of the bridge and down to the hall where his boys were. As he got closer he heard a scream, just as loud and terrifying as the first time he heard it. He ran faster, slowing when he saw the shadows of at least ten Romulans.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Spock heard one of the intruders chuckle darkly then a harsh slap followed by childish whimpers.

"You do not speak unless you're told to!" Spock had gotten close enough to see that there were twelve men standing over a whimpering Leonard and Jimmy- whose cheek had already turned a deep red, almost purple, color. The Romulan who, Spock assumed, had hit Jimmy looked around at the other men and spoke in Romulan. "The message we intercepted said that the captain had turned into a child, right?" A few of the men nodded. "Do we have a tricorder to see?" Out of nowhere a tricorder was handed to him. He scanned both Jimmy and Leonard, and smiled when he was finished. "It's him, and this little fucker is just an added bonus - CMO or something like that. I bet we'll get thousands for these two!" The group erupted in cheers. "But we have more important business- AHHH!"

Spock clipped the Romulan in the shoulder, missing only because the man had not stood up from where he knelt in front of the boys. Shots were being fired, just grazing Spock. He shot back, taking down five of the men within thirty seconds. "Don't hurt the kids. They're credits!" The leader shouted from a hiding space out of Spock's view.

It took Spock two minutes to take every one of the Romulans down.

Jimmy and Leonard ran to him, crying in relief. He examined them and found that they were fine, before he walked over to the injured man still in hiding. "Who is your leader?" Behind him he heard the sound of a phaser. He turned to find an even larger group of Romulans clutching Jimmy and Leonard. A Romulan woman with intricate tattoos adorning her cheeks and forehead pointed a phaser at Spock's chest.

"I am." And then she fired.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek is not mine...

So, Blue-Eyed Chica, I know I said that I would get the next chapter up today (which I did), I just forgot to mention that it is unbelievably short. Hopefully you and everyone else still enjoys it! And to Mandy who reviewed and had a concern about the general quarters order from the last chapter, I appreciate you letting me know - I went back and fixed it.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I am," was the last thing Spock heard before he died. At least, he felt like he was dying. There had not been enough time for him to move, and even if there were there was nowhere for him to go – a child was on each side of him. The shot was a direct hit on his chest, injuring his lungs. And Spock fell down to the floor, unable to keep from gasping as he went.

Jimmy and Leonard were crying and screaming for Spock to get up, but he did not reply. The pair was hit again, this time by the female Romulan.

"Silence!" All in the hallway obeyed her command. "It is time to leave." She pulled out her comm device and called over to her ship. "Energize." But nothing happened. When she attempted to reestablish a connection with her ship, there was only static. "What is the meaning of this? Who is doing this?" She yelled as she looked around in a wild manner. Many of the Romulans looked on in fright, fearing the wrath of their commander while Jimmy and Leonard looked to the end of the hallway and allowed small grins to begin to adorn their faces.

"Tha' woul' be me," Scotty said as he rounded the corner at the empty end of the hallway, looking nonchalant with his hands in his pockets.

The leader turned to face the Scotsman and the Romulans pulled out their weapons, pointing them at Scotty.

"Now, I woul'nt do that, if I were ye," Scotty said in a placating manner, raising his hands to show that he was unarmed.

"And why not?" The leader questioned, hatred in her eyes. "You are unarmed and we outnumber you."

"I migh' no' be armed, lassie... But they are." In the next moment, the hallway was swarmed with Starfleet personnel, all armed and ready to take back their ship and their officers, even if two of them were children.

In the end, the situation was diffused quite easily - until Leonard and Jimmy got to Spock's side.

They knelt next to the prone form of Spock, lying on the floor, and each took a hand, squeezing reassuringly.

"Spock?" Leonard spoke quietly, tears in his eyes as he looked at the Vulcan.

"You _gots_ to get up, Spock!" Jimmy cried, no attempt made to be quiet.

Spock looked at his former lovers. There was so much to say, but they would not understand in their current forms. He squeezed their hands and gazed up at them, searching their wet eyes. "My t'hyl'a, do not cry for me... All will... All will be well." Spock's voice was rasping,

Jimmy looked at the Vulcan in disbelief, his blue eyes shining in sadness. "You're gunna be ok, Spock?"

Spock looked at him in anguish, knowing that he was injured. It was getting harder to focus, let alone speak. He felt unconsciousness pull at the back of his mind, but he tried to fight it for just a bit longer; tried to look at people he cared for most for just a little longer. "Remember... Remember how much... How much you mean... Mean to me."

"Spock!" A deeper voice cried and there was, once again, chaos in the hallway. But Spock continued to speak to Leonard and Jimmy.

"...Love you both... For-forever..." And then Spock lost the battle, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Another cliff hanger, I know, but I'll get the next one out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Not mine... yet. I also don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had actually thought that this chapter was posted, but surprise-surprise! It wasn't. School gets in the way.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jimmy and Leonard sat solemnly on Torpedo Deck 3 looking out into nothingness. Behind them the mournful tune of "Amazing Grace" streamed from Scotty's bagpipe. Leonard sniffled and wiped his nose along his sleeve, leaning into Jimmy's shoulder for support. For five minutes they sat there in silence, listening to the bagpipe drone on. Finally, Jimmy stood up and walked over to Scotty, his pleading eyes heartbreaking. "Scotty?" Where he sat Leonard sniffled.

"Yes, Jimmy?" His voice was soft; reassuring.

The boy shuffled. "You've been practicing for like fifty _million_ hours and you told me and Lenny we could go see Spock!"

Scotty chuckled. "I s'pose I did. He'll still be asleep, though."

"Oh well."

* * *

Sickbay was quiet, a nice change from the time six days previous when all hell had broken loose. Leonard and Jimmy entered to medical facility with cautious looks around the room. It was the first time they had been back to sickbay since Spock was taken in for surgery. They had followed as Spock was taken by M'Benga and Chapel, remaining until he was out of surgery, but they had not been allowed back since.

Scotty steered them over to a room at the back of sickbay. The private room had two occupants, Nurse Chapel and Spock. The nurse looked up from checking Spock's vitals to look at Jimmy, Leonard, and Scotty as they entered. "Hello, boys." Her tone was quiet and careful, her eyes betraying her worry, both for her patient and the two children.

"Hi, Christine," Scotty spoke for the boys. Their eyes had been drawn to the prone Vulcan's form from the minute they walked through the door. "How's Spock doin'?"

"Uhm... Better. But he hasn't woken up yet," She replied with a sad look at the boys.

"Whatdaya mean? Is he gunna wake up?" Leonard said with a gasp.

Christine was quick to calm Leonard by kneeling to his level and grasping his upper arms lightly, squeezing reassuringly. "He'll wake up, don't you worry. He's in a Vulcan healing trance- it's a way for him to get better faster. He'll be awake in no time, you'll see."  
Jimmy and Leonard nodded, accepting the nurse's explanation.

"A'right, boys. Ye got yer visit, we shoul' head to the mess fer dinner," Scotty said, but Jimmy and Leonard shook their heads. "Wha'?"

"Can we stay here, Scotty?" Jimmy asked, turning the full power of his blue eyes on the Chief Engineer. "We promise not to make trouble. Please?"  
Scotty looked at Christine in question, she nodded in return. "A'righ' then, boys. I'll be back fer ye in a wee bit." Scotty left, followed by Christine, who shut the door behind her.  
Jimmy and Leonard moved closer to the biobed that held their friend. They looked at him for several minutes before Leonard pulled a chair closer to the biobed and began to climb up on it.

"What're you doin'?" Jimmy asked.

Leonard huffed. "I wanna sit with Spock, tha's what I'm doin'. You can help or watch, I don' care."

Jimmy didn't even have to think about it. He climbed up next to Leonard and Spock, but tears formed in his eyes as he looked down on Spock. "You gots to wake up, Spock. We miss you."

He took a hold of Spock's hand and let the tears fall from his eyes. Leonard put an arm around Jimmy. The two sat there in silence, hoping for a miracle.

* * *

Sounds filled his ears: an intake of breath, a beep, distant laughter. Air filled his lungs, in, out, in, out. His heart beat in perfect time thump-thump, thump-thump. And his eyes eased open to blinding light. It was illogical to believe that he had gone to heaven; it would go against every belief he had. The slight pain in his chest also seemed to make that an impossibility. He attempted to lift his head, finding that it was more difficult than it should have been. _Perhaps I should meditate more_, he thought, but it seemed to be pointless. _I am already awake_. He tried to lift his hand and found it occupied. Even though it took a lot of effort, he managed to pick up his head to see who held his hand. _Jimmy, of course_. Spock moved to speak, but he found his throat to be sickeningly dry, so instead shook the boy's hand. Of course it wasn't enough to wake him.

He huffed, literally huffed, and laid his head back down. _Where ever Jimmy is, Leonard is not far behind,_ Spock thought hopefully. Not a minute later Leonard skipped into the room a lollipop in his hand. He looked to Jimmy and smiled shyly, then looked to Spock. When their eyes connected, his jaw dropped and the pop fell to the ground. "SPOCK!" In a flash he was on the bed- how he got up, Spock is still unsure- and wrapped his arms tightly around Spock's neck. It did hurt, but the relief in having Leonard close was enough for him to forget the pain.

Jimmy, who had awoken as soon as Leonard screamed, had also climbed onto the bed from his seat and began to hug Spock. "You're awake!" In a moment of pure elation, Spock allowed himself a small smile.

Spock managed to pull Leonard and Jimmy into an embrace, nuzzling the tops of their heads affectionately. He felt wetness on the side of his neck and looked to see that the boys were crying. "W-why are...(coughing)... why are you crying?" His voice was gravelly due to disuse.

"We missed you," Leonard whispered as into Spock's neck as he attempted to burrow his way closer to the Vulcan. Spock let out another smile as Jimmy pulled himself closer to Spock. He was about to speak when the door burst open and Christine Chapel and Geoffrey M'Benga flooded the room.

There was a flurry of commotion, mostly Chapel's attempts to get the boys out of the room, while M'Benga tried to run some tests.

The boys protested loudly until Spock spoke. "The sooner you obey Nurse Chapel, the sooner Doctor M'Benga can deem me healthy, thus we will be reunited sooner." With that, the boys left the room quickly and quietly, in the hopes of seeing Spock healthy in a short period of time.

* * *

As Spock stepped out of sickbay he realized that he would not mind if he never saw sickbay again, he now understood Jim's aversion to the place – normally there would be no problem with his residing in sickbay, but with people depending on him more than ever, that changed things. It had been another three days after he woke up before they allowed him to leave.

He had never been so pleased in his life. _That is not true_, he thought casting a glance at the boys clutching his hands as he slowly walked towards his quarters.

It was after hours aboard the Enterprise so not many people were in the halls, but the few who were greeted Spock heartily; glad to see that their captain (for however brief a time that may be) safe and capable of leading them again. Uhura and Chekov stopped to speak with Spock, asking after his health. The boys seemed a little put out until Uhura knelt down and asked if they would like to have play date some time. When the boys asked where, she simply answered "where ever you'd like". Before they continued on their way she gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek. Although Jimmy and Leonard wiped it away in disgust, the slight blush they had said otherwise. Spock could barely hold back a smile.

Once they reached his quarters Spock realized how tired he actually was. In an act so like Jim, he kicked off his shoes, whipped off his uniform shirt, and fell face first into the bed. Jimmy and Leonard giggled and went over to a drawer set aside solely for their. When they came back in, Spock, who had dragged himself under the covers, quirked his eyebrow in amusement.

"I do not recall seeing these outfits before."

"Scotty programmed them into the replicator. I think they're cool!" Both Jimmy and Leonard were adorned in footie pajamas- Jimmy's littered with little starships and Leonard's dark blue with red and yellow plaid.

"Yeah, Spock! Don't you think plaid is rad?" Leonard exclaimed, jumping on the bed. Spock's answer was to raise his eyebrow, but it didn't seem to bother the boy who just settled down next to him.

That night, the boys told Spock a story, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

The morning found Spock alone in bed. He had a moment of panic as he realized that neither Jimmy nor Leonard were near him. It was soon abated, however, by the sound of small feet approaching. Jimmy entered the room and a smile lit up his face upon seeing Spock awake. He turned and ran back into the main area of the room and spoke in hushed tones to, Spock assumed, Leonard. He sat up and began to leave the bed, but stopped when he heard a yell.

"Spock! You gots ta stay in bed!" Jimmy cried.

"Nurse Chapel said so," Leonard said, coming into the room behind Jimmy. "'sides, we gots a su'prise for you!" Spock watched in amusement as Leonard and Jimmy exited the bedroom in an excited manner. They returned with a tray of breakfast food in Leonard's arms and a small table in Jimmy's. With some help, Jimmy set up the table in Spock's lap- unfolding it and making sure it was clear- and Leonard put the food on the table.

Spock looked at the boys, who stood next to the bed with proud looks on their face. He felt warmth spread through him as he realized all of the effort they must have put into this. "This was unnecessary," He said in a quiet voice.

Leonard frowned. "O'course it was nec'ary, Spock! You're sick and we wan' you to ge' better!"

Spock nodded, "I see. Well, I believe the correct response is, 'thank you'." Jimmy and Leonard smiled and sat around Spock, watching as he ate and talking quietly.

* * *

His day of "bed rest" was actually quite pleasant. After he had talked the boys into letting him take a shower- they were taking Chapel's word very seriously- he was dragged back into bed and forced to watch a countless number of movies. Halfway through a twenty-first century movie involving dragon's and Viking's- which kept Jimmy and Leonard quite enthralled- the computer beside his bed beeped a warning of an incoming message. When Spock paused the movie the boys whined, but he threw them a look that told them to be quiet.

Sarek, stoic and . . . Vulcan as ever, came up on the screen, quirking his eyebrow at the two boys sitting on the bed. "Father," Spock nodded. "Is everything well?"

"Dat's your daddy?" Jimmy exclaimed, climbing up Spock's back and peeking at the harsh man on the screen. "Hi, Spock's daddy! I'm Jimmy, just Jimmy."

Leonard, who had taken a more subtle approach and stood in front of Spock waved shyly. "I'm Leonard." Sarek nodded his head, but said nothing more, alerting Spock to the urgency of his message.

"Jimmy, Leonard," Spock said quietly. "Would you please go into the sitting room?"

"But Spock-" Jimmy protested.

"Now." He did not raise his voice, but the tone he used was stern. Once the boys left and the bedroom door closed Spock turned to his father. "What is the urgency, Father?"

Sarek nodded. "Firstly, are you well my son? I was alerted to the fact that you were injured."

_And it took you this long to see if I was well?_ Spock thought, but silently reprimanded himself for acting (or thinking in this case) so human. "I am fine, Father. Thank you for your concern."

"You are welcome," Sarek said, nodding. "As for the 'urgency' as you have put it, T'Pau has asked a favor of me." He paused, and Spock wondered why he was 'dancing' around the subject. "As you know we are beginning to rebuild the population and we require as many Vulcans as possible. As you are Vulcan, she has asked that you return to the new colony to-"

"No." Sarek actually looked shocked when Spock did not allow him to complete his request.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not coming back to the colony to find a new mate. My place is aboard the Enterprise with Ji-" Spock just caught himself- barely, "with her crew. As I am only half Vulcan, this should not be discouraging."

Sarek looked angry. "This was not a request, Spock. You do not have a choice."

Spock raised his eyebrow, a glower settling into his eyes. "I do not have a choice? What will you do, disown me? That would be highly illogical." If Sarek looked angry, Spock looked livid.

"Denying this is illogical," Sarek snapped. "It is not as if your family is aboard that ship."

"Yes, they are." Spock looked to the closed door. "Everything that I need is on this ship." He grew angry at the implication that he was alone onboard the Enterprise, something that did not go unnoticed by Sarek.

"Your time is close, Spock. What will you do when the fever is upon you?" Sarek was calmer.

"My t'hy'la will help me through." If he wasn't a Vulcan, Sarek's jaw would have been on the floor.

"Explain."

Spock looked at his father with contempt. "My t'hy'la. The concept is not foreign to you is it, father?"

"It is not," the elder Vulcan said, a hint of indignation coating his words. "Who is your t'hy'la, Spock?"

"I believe the correct phrasing is, 'who are your t'hy'la?'" It would be a lie for Spock to say that he took no enjoyment from the look of shock and disbelief that overcame Sarek's face.

"Elaborate."

"You have made an acquaintance with them- Captain James Kirk and Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy," Spock stated with pride, although it did not show on his face, his voice let it slip. Sarek's face became dark with anger- his brow furrowed and there was a slight downturn of his mouth as he spoke.

"That is illogical."

"Explain."

"You disagree with that statement?" Sarek asked curiously.

"I do, but do not expect my reasoning until after you have given yours," Spock said as he sat back in his seat, awaiting his father.  
Sarek nodded, looking slightly resigned. "Very well, then. You will not be able to carry on the clan. It is of the utmost importance that every available Vulcan mate in order to reproduce viable offspring. If you had chosen a female as your t'hy'la, be they human or not, I could overlook this. But there is no possibility that this can be ignored at the present time." While Sarek had spoken, he managed to hold onto some small bit of decorum, but Spock could see that his father was beginning to lose what little composure he had had.

"You know as well as I that there is no possible way to choose one's t'hy'la. The very idea makes the concept of t'hy'la redundant. There is no choice, and even if there were, I would choose no others."

There was a commotion from the other room- the sound of laughter, causing Spock to let a small smile play across his face. The smile grew larger when the voices reached his ears. "We love you too, Spock!" Came the chorus from Jimmy and Leonard.

Spock nodded and returned his gaze to his father. "They are all that I require, father."

"Why?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"It would be illogical for me to ask a question to which I already know the answer. To what are you referring?"

Spock took a long look at his father. He noted the increase of grey hair, the dark circles under his eyes, and the defeated expression adorning his face. "You once said that you married mother because you loved her. Will you not grant me the same privilege of being with the ones that I love?"

Sarek was silent for a moment; contemplative. When he spoke it was soft and understanding. "You are much like your mother- defiant and resolute in your beliefs. Even if I told you that I would never approve of this, I am sure you would not listen. Therefore, I give you my blessing, son."

"You are correct, I would have never given up on them." Spock actually looked down bashfully. "Also, father, the times are. . . different. Many same sex mates are able to have children." Sarek looked taken aback, but only briefly. "I must get back to -" the sound of the children's laughter sounded through the door. "Well, I do not believe I need to explain. Goodbye father, please tell me how T'Pau reacts." Sarek said his farewell and Spock turned the computer off. He walked into the living area to find the boys jumping around on the couch. They jumped off and ran to him, using their best puppy eyes to make him forget that they were doing something dangerous, then they ushered him back into the bedroom and forced him to lie down and play the movie.

"Toofless is my favorite!" Jimmy said, snuggling closer to Spock.

"No fair! He's mine!" Before Jimmy could say anything back to Leonard, Spock intervened.

"Both of you are able to like him. It is not uncommon."

"Yeah, Lenny! We both like Spock and that's okay." Jimmy nodded emphatically.

Leonard thought it over and was soon nodding his head in agreement. "That's true!" He said and clung to Spock.

* * *

The movie ended with Jimmy and Leonard asleep, curled around Spock. The First Officer pulled them in close, tightening his arms around them, before releasing them and getting up from the bed. It was only 1800 ship's time, and Spock decided to check in with the bridge.

He spoke in hushed tones with Sulu, who confirmed that the ship was fine, and headed toward a rendezvous with the USS Integrity in order to drop off their "passengers", as Sulu had called them with disdain. With that confirmed, Spock looked toward the bed once more. As much as he enjoyed learning about the childhoods of Jimmy and Leonard, Spock desired to see his t'hy'la returned to him once more. It was with this thought that Spock hailed Scotty in the hopes of ascertaining the status of transporter repairs.

_"Aye, Mr. Spock... It looks like it'll be another three weeks until we can safely send 'em through,"_ Scotty said regretfully.

Spock nodded in understanding. "Understood, Mr. Scott. Spock out." He closed the connection with a sigh, slouching into his seat, not that it was terribly noticeable. He... missed... his loves. It did not matter to him their form- child or adult- but the point remained that he was becoming distraught over his loss. Spock could only hope that the problem was solved before his emotions got the best of him, a prospect that seemed to be growing more likely as time went on.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: No, Star Trek is not mine...

* * *

Chapter 7

It wasn't long before the Enterprise had met up with Integrity; after all they weren't that far from each other. Although Spock was supposed to be resting, he decided as acting Captain it was his duty to greet the new passengers.

Leonard and Jimmy were almost in tears when Spock said that they had to go to sick bay while he was "working". In fact, the moment they stepped into the white, sterilized room they broke out into hysterics, screaming as loudly as they could and kicking at Chapel when she tried to calm them. "Spock, I actually have patients in here. If they're going to act like this, I can't watch them." She barreled over the boys' tantrum.

Spock actually sighed in frustration, not in any mood to care if Chapel heard him or not, and muttered what sounded like 'God dammit' under his breath. "Very well. Leonard, Jimmy, we must hurry so that we make it to the visitors in time." As if they had not been flailing and screeching on the floor of sick bay, they got up and latched their hands onto Spock's. As they left, Spock missed the dark smirks they sent Chapel over their shoulders.

* * *

Once they reached the transporter, Spock told the boys to sit quietly next to Scotty who was working the control panel. "Mr. Scott, are you sure it is safe to use the trans-"

"It will be fine fer this type of transport. I was able to fix the major damages-" He looked over to the boys, "most of them anyway. It will be safe this one time." Even though he had Scotty's word, he was still worried that something was going to go wrong. When the flashing lights of the transporter cleared, Spock realized his worry was for a good reason. Standing proudly around five other Vulcan's was Selek.

Spock stiffened as the figures on the transporter pad turned to look at him. All of the Vulcan's raised their hands in the salute. "Live long and prosper, S'chn T'gai Spock."

"Peace and long life," Spock replied. He watched as Selek's eyes went from searching his face to staring at the two children who were still seated next to Scotty. Spock's eyes narrowed.

"You have come to claim the criminals, I assume?"

"Affirmative," said one of the Vulcan's. He motioned to his companions and all but Selek looked to him for instruction. "If you will direct us to their holding cell, we will relieve you of their presence."

Spock nodded and called Chief Security Officer Giotto, or... "Cupcake!" Spock spun to look at Jimmy, who had cried the name upon seeing the Security man.

Giotto turned red-faced, but took it in good humor seeing as he couldn't swear at the child like he would at the full grown captain. "If you will follow me, I'll show you to the brig." A nod was received and the men left the room. Spock remained focused on Jimmy, who was staring back at Spock with a worried look on his small face.

"Spock? Whatsa mattah?" Jimmy said. He cast a glance at Selek and moved closer to Leonard, disturbed by the look he was on the receiving end of. While this movement eluded Spock's notice, that was not the case for Scotty. The engineer turned to face Selek and allowed a possessive face to overcome his face.

"How did you know of Mr. Giotto's nickname?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I dunno. Jus' did, is all. Issat bad?"

Spock cocked his head to the right in contemplation. "No, I do not believe it is." Spock finally noticed that Selek had not left the transporter room with the others. He also took note of the bags that were on the back of the transporter pad. If he had been human, he would have been able to tell that the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was not caused by his past injury- but because he felt that something bad was going to happen. "Ambassador, is there something that you require?"

Selek kept his eyes on Jimmy, who was shifting uncomfortably because of the attention. "Yes. I must inform you that the Enterprise will be transporting me to Earth." Spock was able to hold his emotions together - until he was locked in the bathroom and made sure the movie the boys were watching was loud enough to cover up his tantrum.

* * *

By the time Spock and the boys left his quarters it was already time for dinner. Which meant it was time to deal with Selek, much to Spock's disappointment_. I believe I could use Leonard's incessant banter at this moment in time._ Spock thought as he stepped into the mess hall and saw Selek sitting at their-he, Leonard, Jim and the rest of the groups' - table. Sitting alongside him was the always boisterous Scotty.

"We cannae reverse the affects until we get the piece from Alecar, and we won't arrive there for another few weeks, but-" Spock finished for him.

"But now that we've had to change course, Ambassador, we will not be able to fix the damage for at least another month." Scotty almost died from shock, partly because Spock used a contraction, but mostly because he was so rude.

"What Spock means to say is that, although we're glad ta have ye on board, it's a wee bit of a set-back." Selek, who never seemed to stop that stupid smile thing, actually frowned, never taking his eyes from his younger self.

"I do not believe that is so for your Captain, Mr. Scott, but it is kind of you to try and make me feel welcome. Perhaps the emotional repercussion of having your t'hy'la "damaged" in a sense is too much for him to bare." The emotions building up throughout the weeks surged, and Spock saw red. He forgot the boys at his side and slammed his fists down on the table. Pain seared up his side, but he fought down the urge to yelp and growled instead.

"You are out of line! I am sick and tired of you acting as though you know my men. This is not your world, and I will not allow you to ruin the life that I was born to live. You have had your turn, so, in the words of a man that I love dearly, 'Back the fuck off'!"

His chest was heaving in anger, and he barely noticed how silent the room had gotten. The keyword here is _barely_. He looked over his shoulder to see everyone in the room staring at him flabbergasted, then he looked back to where his hands were fisted in Selek's robes. As if the robes were scalding, he let go and stepped away from the table. The old man looked at him with dark knowing eyes.

Scotty nearly jumped over the table so that he could stand between the two men. He looked at Spock with a mix of worry and disgust; Spock could not look him in the eye, terrified of his friend's rejection. Before he could walk out with some semblance of dignity left, he was overcome with a wave a pure emotion, like a fire was roaring to life in his blood. When he caught the Ambassador's eyes again, he understood. "No. Not now."

* * *

Jimmy and Leonard had been sitting quietly, enjoying their breakfast-for-dinner right up until Spock slammed his hand on the table, causing the bowls of cereal to fly up and bounce off of the table. The result was that both Leonard and Jimmy obtained milk stains and wet faces. They watched in horror as Spock became angry and made to leave the mess hall.

Spock stared at his counterpart. "The symptoms may be beginning, but this is not worth my concern."

Selek shook his head. "You cannot ignore the changes your body is undergoing."

"I do not intend to ignore it, but I will not allow it to dictate my actions." With that, Spock removed himself from the mess hall. He returned to his room in order to undertake intense meditation the hopes of postponing the onset of Pon Farr. In truth, Spock understood that this was just a symptom, one of many, that would mark the beginning of fever. Pon Farr would not actually begin for another three to five months, he had plenty of time to return his t'hy'la to their original forms.

* * *

Back in the mess hall, Jimmy and Leonard sniffled, drawing the attention of Selek and Scotty. The ambassador moved to Jimmy's side. "James, come with me. We must clean you up." He made to grasp Jimmy around the shoulders, but Scotty beat him there.

"I'll take care o' it, sir. Jimmy an' Len remin' me o' my days back home. I go' it," Scotty said as he ushered Jimmy and Leonard from the mess hall. There was something about the older Vulcan that didn't sit right with Scotty. But as he led the boys from the room, he missed the look sent in Jimmy's direction.

* * *

It took Spock 30.45 minutes to realize that the boys were not with him. It took him 3 seconds to begin panicking_. How could you leave them? What were you thinking?_

_That is simple, you were not._ He answered himself. In another illogical move, Spock punched the wall leaving a hole the size of his fist. He stared at the hole, fuming, when the familiar whoosh of the door caught his attention. Quickly, he spun around to find Scotty entering his quarters with each boy on either hand. His expression was a worried one, which in turn worried Spock. For a moment his attention was caught by the sniffling of Leonard. Spock knelt down, getting to the boys level, and reached out to pull him into an embrace, but Leonard flinched away. "Leon-"

He slapped his out-stretched hand away. "Are you outta your Vulcan mind?" And with that he started crying. Spock was shocked, and felt a sense of déjà vu (even though déjà vu seemed quite illogical). Jimmy gave Spock a sharp look, took Leonard's hand, and dragged him into the bedroom.

Spock straightened and looked at Scotty. "Thank you for-"

Scotty sent a scornful look at the Vulcan. "The laddie's right, are ye outta yer Vulcan mind? Believe me, I dinnae trust that man as far as I can throw 'im, but attacking 'im in front of half the crew is just stupid. An' I never thought I'd say somethin' like that to ye of all people!" Spock looked down shamefully. "Well, now that that's outta the way, ye need ta keep an eye out on that man. The way he was lookin' at Jimmy, it just didn't seem right," said Scotty shaking his head.

"I will keep my emotions in check, Montgomery, and obviously I agree that he is troublesome, but there is nothing we can do. I will be lucky if he does not tell Starfleet command of my . . . mistreatment." Spock looked over at the bedroom door anxiously.

"I'll leave ye alone, Spock. Call me if ye need me." Spock nodded and Scotty was out the door. He breathed deeply and went towards the room, ready for anything.

* * *

Spock opened the door to his bedroom, the familiar whoosh giving way to the sound of crying. The scent of salt assaulted his nose upon entering, drawing his eyes to the bed. Jimmy held Leonard to him, petting his hair and whispering in his ear. It was too low for Spock to hear what was being said, but he did get the... feeling... that it was comforting Leonard- he was nodding and pulling Jimmy closer to him.

Spock cleared his throat, alerting the boys to his presence. Jimmy looked at the Vulcan, while Leonard's response was to bury his head farther into where Jimmy's shoulder met his neck.

"Leonard? Jimmy?" Spock asked as he approached the bed.

"Spock," Jimmy said when Leonard did not answer. "You're no' gunna yell at us, are you?"  
Spock's chest clenched at the dejected tone in Jimmy's voice. "Of course not. You did not assume that I was upset with you, correct?"

"You been angry with us, Spock," Leonard whipped around to pin his reddened eyes on Spock. "O' course ya would yell a' us!" Leonard threw a pillow at Spock, but the throw was so weak that it barely made it off of the bed. Spock moved swiftly to pick Leonard up.

Despite his protestations, Leonard snuggled into Spock's warm embrace, the tears and anger lessening. "I have no anger directed at you presently. I will not deny that I have been previously frustrated with the pair of you, but do not doubt that I love the both of you. I would do anything, to ensure your happiness and wellbeing." The last was directed at both of the children. Jimmy got up and was enveloped by Spock and Leonard, much to his elation.

"Spock?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Does that mean I don' hafta go with tha' ol' Vulcan?"

If Spock's heart could stop beating, it would have at that moment.

* * *

So, before anyone reviews, here's something I just want to say. Although Leonard Nimoy is the shit and we love him dearly, there is only room for one awesome Spock in our universe. Please don't flame us if you don't like how we portray him... this is fanFICTION afterall and we are entitled to some artistic license.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Not mine...

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. Being midterms at school, life has kind of gotten in the way, but hopefully it won't take too long to update the next chapter.

I said this last chapter, but I want to say it again because people might not like this chapter for certain reasons. _So, before anyone reviews, here's something I just want to say: Although Leonard Nimoy is the shit and we love him dearly, there is only room for one awesome Spock in our universe. Please don't flame us if you don't like how we portray him... this is fanFICTION afterall and we are entitled to some artistic license._

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day Spock was cleared for duty, which the boys were not happy about. "It will be fine. You like Christine, do you not?" They shrugged in reply. "I will take that as a yes." He placed soft kisses on their foreheads before nodding a goodbye to Chapel, after telling her to keep the boys close at all times, not having forgot about the odd attachment Spock Prime had to the former Captain, and stepping out of sickbay.

Chapel put on her best smile. "Alright kiddo's, what do-" Just then a group of people surged through the doors.

"We need help!" A tall Andorian girl looked around worriedly. Chapel went into professional mode, leaving the boys alone. The group had set the motionless woman down on a bio-bed.

"What happened?" Asked Chapel as she scanned her with a tricorder, completely focusing on the task in front of her.

Jimmy looked to Leonard in confusion. "What are we s'pose to do now?" Before Leonard could answer the door to sickbay opened again revealing the always smiling face of Selek. "Oh no." Jimmy turned to run, clutching to Leonard's, but he wasn't as fast as a Vulcan, even an old one like Selek.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, child?" His grip was like a vice on Jimmy's small bicep as he directed him out of the room. Jimmy and Leonard tried to get Chapel's attention, but they had somehow become stuck in a desolate corner.

"We're goin' to find Spock, mister," Leonard answered a bit coldly. Selek ignored him.

"James, you know it is not safe being here by yourself. You could get hurt." Jimmy tried to tear his arm away, but the man was too strong. Leonard stepped forward bravely, sensing something was not right.

"Leave 'im alone! I'ma tell Spock that-" He didn't finish; he couldn't, because Selek had slapped him across the face so powerfully that it rendered him unconscious.

"_Bones_!" Jimmy screamed and attempted to go to his friend's aid but Selek was too quick and caught him around the waist. "Let go a me!" He barreled, slamming his fists as hard as he could on the Vulcan's back.

"That is enough!" And with that Selek used the nerve pinch to sedate the irate child. He cradled him as if the he were asleep, and continued to walk off- making his way to the shuttle he had prepared.

* * *

An accident in engineering dominated Christine Chapel's focus for all of five minutes- the amount of time it took to diagnose the patient with a sprained ankle. She handed the patient off to another nurse and turned to look for her two charges.

"Jimmy? Leonard?" There was no answer. A cold feeling came over the nurse as she became frantic. "This isn't funny!" A low groan was heard down the hall a bit, drawing Chapel's attention. She ran to the sound and gasped.

Leonard looked up at Christine, wincing as he moved. The entirety of the right side of his face was a massive bruise- swollen and darkened. Blood ran out of the corner of his mouth as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Len! Oh my God... What happened?" Chapel cried as she picked him up and ran him back to sickbay.

"'immy..." Leonard choked out.

Christine gasped again and asked in a shocked tone, "Jimmy did this?"

"N-no! H-h-he too' 'im!"

"Who took who, Len?" Chapel tried to ask in a calm manner.

"Tha' go'amn ol' Vu-Vul'an! H-h-he too' 'im-'immy!"

Christine Chapel had dealt with many problems over her tour of duty on the Enterprise, but this was a whole new ballpark. She ran to a comm device and contacted the bridge.

* * *

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Spock sat in the captain's chair, trying not to think about the fact that Pon Farr was approaching, his t'hy'la were children, and his counterpart was an interfering bastard. It was a challenge.

"Captain!" Sulu spoke suddenly.

"Mr. Sulu?" Spock turned the chair to face the helmsman.

"Sir, unauthorized shuttle bay access. The doors are opening. Someone's taking a shuttle and leaving."

Spock went to answer- to tell Sulu to shut the doors- when his comm chimed. A startled and panicked voice erupted from the device, leaving Spock with no time to answer.

"_Spock! Jimmy's gone! Leonard says that old Vulcan ambassador took him! He was knocked unconscious and now we can't find Jimmy! Spock! Spock! Answer me!_" Christine yelled through the device.

Spock just looked out through the view screen, watching the shuttle take one of his t'hy'la turned child farther and farther away from him.

* * *

Spock was furiously pacing back-and-forth on the bridge before a startled crew and a shaking Chapel. "Did I not tell you to keep your eyes on them at all times? To make sure that nothing bad happened to them?"

"Y-yes sir, but-" His dark eyes were murderous.

"What, Nurse Chapel? What are you going to say? That there was an emergency? That an injury that any other nurse in the room could have taken care of was more important than the welfare of two of your commanding officers- one being your Captain?" When she looked like she was about to answer, Spock continued. "It would be unwise to reply at this time. There is no need for you here, you may return to your duties . . . unless they are too hard for you to handle. After all, you have already failed once today." Without replying Chapel stood up and walked onto the turbo lift sobbing quietly.

Uhura watched her go with a frown before stepping over to Spock. "Don't you think you were being a little harsh?"

Spock didn't turn, just continued to look off into nothing; his shoulders were hunched. "Now is not the time for this, Nyota."

"Not the time for what, Spock? She was trying to do her job-"

"Her job was to protect those children!" Spock growled and everyone on bridge jumped back. "Now, one is asleep with a fractured jaw and concussion while the other is missing. If you believe I'm overreacting, then I will tell you now that you are wrong." With that, Spock turned away from her, directing his attention to Sulu. "Have you found where the shuttle is going?"

"Aye, sir. We've set course." Sulu made sure not to make eye contact.

"Maximum warp, Mr. Sulu. Also, you have the Conn." After all he had to wake Leonard, and make sure that he knows how much he loves him.

* * *

The journey to sickbay was quiet and contemplative for Spock. He was in no way happy about Jimmy being taken, but he was grateful that Leonard was not also taken. Spock didn't think he would be able to survive.

He heard the sniffling before he saw the door to sickbay. Upon entering, he saw Chapel checking Leonard's vitals above his biobed. She looked up upon his entrance. Spock caught her eye and nodded her head- it was as close to an apology as he would come and she knew that, accepted it, and nodded in return.

Spock moved to the biobed and looked down at the occupant. Leonard's face was black and blue, but was not as swollen as it once was. The boy looked up at Spock, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sowwy, Spo'," Leonard whispered as he turned away from the Vulcan. Spock's chest clenched in an unpleasant manner and he gently pulled Leonard back to face him.

"Leonard, there is nothing for you to apologize," Spock said with absolute conviction. There was no doubt in his mind that there was absolutely nothing for Leonard to apologize for- he was a young child and was not able to tell the future, he would have had no ability to know the events of the past several hours.

"I coul'a stoppe' 'im," Leonard protested.

"Leonard," Spock said, placating. He pulled Leonard to his chest. "You are but a young child-"

Leonard pulled back from Spock and glared at the Vulcan. "Tha' doesn' mattah! He's my bes' frien' and I-I-I was g-g-gunna sto' 'im! I-I-I w-w-was g-g-g-gunna f-f-f-fin' you an'-an'-an'..." Leonard dissolved into tears and Spock returned him to his protective embrace. The young Georgian whispered into Spock's shirt. "Please-please... Don' be ma' a' me, Spock. I'm sowwy."

Spock pulled him in tighter. "Leonard, you did nothing wrong. As we speak, the Enterprise is catching up to Jimmy. We will get him back, Leonard. And if there is anything in this predicament to be grateful for, it is that you were not also taken."

Leonard let out a wail and pulled Spock closer still. It was several moments before either spoke and it was Leonard who broke the silence. "Lowe you, Spock."

"And I love you, Leonard," Spock replied with no hesitation.

The moment was ended by the wee-oo of the wall comm going off. Spock squeezed Leonard tighter for a second before releasing him and moving to the wall.

"Spock, here."

_"Sulu here, Captain. We have close in on the shuttle. Awaiting your orders."  
_

Spock's eyes narrowed. "I will be there momentarily." He shut off the comm and turned to Leonard. "Would you like to help me regain Jimmy?"

Leonard's own eyes narrowed and he replied, "Hell yes."

* * *

Spock and Leonard made their way down to the shuttle bay and waited while the stolen craft was recaptured and brought back to the ship. The doors opened to Selek, but Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. In a flash, Spock had the older Vulcan by his collar. "Where is he?"

"He is safe." It sounded too smug.

"_Where is he_?" His nose nearly brushed the other man's. This time Selek didn't even bother to answer him, so Spock decided to persuade him with a punch to the face. Blindsided by the punch, Selek dropped to the ground, covering his now oozing nose. In all honesty, Spock didn't need to ask where Jimmy was, he could feel him. He stepped over the fallen man and followed his senses to a little lump of huddled in the far corner of the craft. When he picked Jimmy, he screamed and tried to get away. "Jimmy, it is alright. It is me." The boy was shaking, but snuggled into Spock's neck and cried softly.

Selek was already taken to the brig by the time they came out into the open. Leonard, who had been standing with Scotty, smiled –even though his mouth was still swollen and sore- and ran over to the two, but when he said Jimmy's name the boy just burrowed deeper into Spock's neck. "Is 'e okay, Spock?"

He looked down at the boys brown eyes and frowned. "I do not know."

"Get him out of my sight," Spock said to Scotty, nodding his head toward Spock Prime. Scotty nodded and motioned to the security men that had accompanied them to the shuttle.  
Jimmy had snuggled into the crook of Spock's neck, burrowing as close as he could. He ignored Leonard's attempts to talk to him as they went to sickbay.

Spock walked swiftly into the room and deposited Jimmy onto a biobed. Chapel and M'Benga rushed over and began to scan Jimmy. The former captain pulled his knees up to his chin and silent tears began to stream down his face.

Leonard pulled on Spock's hand, drawing the Vulcan's attention. "Spo'? Is 'immy gunna be a'righ'?"

Spock turned sad eyes onto Leonard. "I will do all within my power to make that happen." He looked back toward the biobed. "Perhaps, Leonard, Jimmy would draw comfort from your presence." Leonard nodded and moved to Jimmy's side.

"'immy?" The medical personnel finished scanning Jimmy, their findings concluding that Jimmy had not been abused. There were a few bruises of the defensive nature, concluding that Jimmy had fought his captor, but that was all. Chapel nodded to M'Benga, signaling that he could leave, and went to tell Spock their findings.

While Spock's face grew grim at hearing their conclusions, Leonard's face grew sad as Jimmy continued to ignore him.

"'immy," Leonard pleaded, "why won' you tal' to me?" No answer. Leonard sighed and moved away from the bed. "'immy, I love you... I really, really misse' you, too."

Although nothing was wrong with him physically, mentally something was going on with his mind. Over two days Jimmy had remained almost painfully silent and Spock could not take any more of it. After the boys fell asleep he carefully settled himself so that he was facing Jimmy, and placed his fingers to his psi-points. Usually a meld with Jim would be full of light and clarity, but Jimmy's mind was dark and dismal. _It almost feels . . . tainted._ With this thought Spock fumed.

_Is there really such thing as molestation of the mind, Spock_? Said a voice Spock had longed to hear for nearly a month.

_Jim?_ Spock sounded hopeful.

_Yup. Miss me much?  
_

_You already know the answer to that. _

_True. So, ah, you got a question? Don't I kinda sound like a fortune teller_? His laugh filled the desolate space. _Anyway, ask away my love._

_What has happened with your younger self_?

_Selek tried to bond with him -me- but I think my aversion blocked him from doing so._ Spock growled- both audibly and mentally- and once more Jim laughed. _Hey, you taught us well. We'll be okay, just some self-preservation -like that Vulcan mind voodoo you do. _

_You are spending to much time with Leonard._

_You know you like it_. It brightened marginally in the space, and a warmth spread throughout his body. Jim was smiling.

_Perhaps_. He paused for a moment. _You- and Leonard for that matter- have been coming through more and more. Does that mean you are coming back?_

_I don't think physically, but mentally we've always been here, it just seems to be coming out more. Trust Scotty, and be a little nicer to Chapel, she's just doing her job, even if she wants to get in your pants! I have to go t'hy'la- let the little guy rest. He'll be up to talking in the morning. Oh, and make sure you kick that old bastards ass._ Once more the warmth of Jim's smiled spread through him, but then it changed. Spock's lips tingled, and the dim light become so bright it was as if he was seeing white. He could taste Jim and he almost whined when the warmth of Jim's (metaphorical) lips pulled away_. I love you, S'chn T'gai Spock_. And then he was gone. Spock slowly pulled from Jimmy's mind and smile.

"And I, you, James Tiberius Kirk."

* * *

And in the morning, Jimmy did want to talk. He awoke to the sight of Spock meditating in a chair beside the biobed and to Leonard, curled protectively around him. Spock looked up at Jimmy, a small smile lighting on his face upon seeing his boys together.

Jimmy returned the smile, tentatively, but returned it nonetheless.

A yawn erupted from Leonard and drew a giggle from Jimmy. Leonard sprang up and would have fallen off of the bed if Spock had not caught him.

"'immy!" Leonard cried around his swollen face. "You're 'wake! An' talkin'!" There was some silence as the pair regarded each other. "...I misse' you." At this quiet declaration, Jimmy threw himself at Leonard, wrapping his arms around the former doctor. Jimmy was tightly wound around Leonard until he heard a small cry.

"Len? Whatsa mattah?" Jimmy pulled back as Spock stood up and moved to the bed. Silence reigned as Jimmy took in what was his best friend's abused face. He raised a shaking hand, as if to touch Leonard's face, but he just let it hover around Leonard's cheek. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "What happened?" In that voice, Spock heard all of the authority that would one day lead hundreds.

"Th-that... Vulcan, he hit-hit me, a'fore he took you."

Jimmy only looked at Spock, but the Vulcan understood. "He will be dealt with accordingly."

"Good."

* * *

Hopefully this was worth the wait. Leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: No, it's still not mine.

Sorry for the wait, the semester is ending soon, so everything is getting a little hectic! Spock might seem a little OOC in this one, so there's your warning.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9

The brig aboard the Enterprise wasn't dingy or unaccommodating by any means, but Spock made sure that the cell in which Selek was put was the worst one they had. He may have also suggested that they dim the lighting 'for effect', as Jim would say. When he reached the cell, he made sure to send Selek the darkest look he could muster, and then to the older man's surprise, stepped into the cell with him. Although the cell was small Spock seemed comfortable pacing back and forth, making sure not to make eye contact. _Jim would be proud of your acting skills._ He thought, smiling to himself. Then he remembered where he was. "You are lucky."

"Why is that?" It sounded like Selek was smiling; Spock bristled.

"You are an Ambassador- therefore you have diplomatic immunity. You are also Vulcan and I could not -with a conscious mind- _kill_ a member of an endangered race."

"Are you threatening me?" There was contempt in his tone, as if it was blasphemous to even think badly of him. In a flash, Spock had Selek up against the wall, all reason gone in the face of this threat to his t'hy'la, his hand clasped tightly around his wrinkled throat.

"It is a promise, Selek." Then he brought back his fist and re-broke the man's nose. "There are many things I can do that are far worse than death, Ambassador. And I plan on executing," He drew back and punched him once more. "Single," He pushed him into the wall. "One." He began.

* * *

Three hours later he walked out of the cell, taking the towel that Giotto offered him, so that he could wipe away the green blood. "Alert sick bay."

"Aye, Aye Sir."

After securing the Ambassador in sickbay- restraints and all- he returned to his room. Jimmy and Leonard were watching a holovid, a means of distracting them while Spock was gone.

Upon his arrival, Jimmy sent Spock a watery smile. Leonard smiled and scooted closer to Jimmy. Spock took in the sight with a grateful sigh. "And how are you two?"

"Goo', Spo'," Leonard answered. It was hearing Leonard's impairment that brought reality crashing back to Spock.

"Leonard, are you in pain still?" Jimmy turned around at the question and stared at the bruises marring his best friend's face.

"No, I'm goo'. Doesn' hur' an'mo'," Leonard said as his face turned red. He didn't like all of the attention, it was just a reminder that he had failed when he tried to stop Jimmy from being taken.

"Lenny... S'my fault, 'm sorry," Jimmy mumbled.

"It was no one's fault, but the Ambassador's," Spock said in disgust. "And he has been dealt with." Conviction laced his voice as he spoke and despite the implications, the boys were greatly reassured.

But even as Jimmy felt better, he looked at Leonard and guilt made his chest clench in an uncomfortable manner.

* * *

"Captain there is an incoming transmission from New Vulcan," Uhura called from her station. Spock had been waiting for the call, expecting it really, but when he saw the harsh, aged face of T'Pau, he became anxious.

"Hello T-"

"Why do I hear that Ambassador Selek has been contained on the Enterprise for 'kidnapping'?" She was so firm that it was almost disheartening.

Spock straightened in his seat, staring with defiance at the screen. "He abducted the ship's Captain and attempted to force a bond. We were fortunate enough to-" Once more she cut him off.

"I have also heard that he was severely injured while in the care of the ships Security personnel. Is this also true?" Spock remained eye contact, never allowing the thought of backing down to go through his mind.

"It is true."

"Then this officer must be brought to justice."

"I am sorry, Lady T'Pau, but that will not be possible." Her eyebrows shot up.

"And why not, Spock?"

Spock ignored her question. "When we reach Earth, Ambassador Selek will be tried. Now, I must be going. After all, I have a ship that I must run." He gave her the Vulcan salute. "Live Long and Prosper."

T'Pau looked furious and about to retaliate when the transmission was cut. Uhura smiled. "Oh no!" She said way too sarcastically. "There seemed to be some interference sir." Spock nodded his head.

"Helmsman, what is the estimated time of arrival to Earth?" Spock asked.

"Three days, sir," Chekov said.

Spock nodded. "Very well."

Spock did not feel comfortable leaving the boys in sickbay while he was on the bridge. After all, that was where Selek now resided and where Jimmy felt the most unease due to his recent kidnapping.

Therefore, Spock deemed it necessary to leave the boys with the only other person he knew he could trust with their safety, Montgomery Scott. It ended up being the perfect arrangement- Jimmy was enthralled with the engines and Scotty could always use an extra hand, no matter how small.

* * *

"This is bo'ing," Leonard complained for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "How come I can' go to si'bay while you stay 'ere?"

Jimmy turned from where he was watching Scotty. "'Cause I wan' ya to stay, Lenny! You gots ta stay!"

"I know tha'. Spo' sai' so," Leonard threw his hands up in frustration, a movement reminiscent of his other self, Scotty thought as he caught the movement out of his peripheral vision.

"Len, ye still aren't interested in the engines?" Scotty asked.

"No. 's borin'," Leonard said. His face was still swollen, a fact that had everyone upset.

"'S no' "borin'", Leonard! Look," Scotty cried, "think o' it this way. Yer wantin' to be a doctor, yeah?"

A grin lit up Leonard's face as he nodded emphatically. "Yes!"

"An' bein' a doctor means that you gotta keep people movin', feelin' good, yeah?"

"Yup."

"Well," Scotty said as he gestured around the engine room, "tha' wha' I do. I work to keep the Enterprise healthy- keep 'er workin' and movin'."

Jimmy scratched his head. "So, you're like... The engine doctor?"

"Tha' I am, laddy, that I am," Scotty laughed as he ruffled Jimmy's hair. And afterwards, Leonard stopped complaining.

* * *

When Alpha shift had ended Spock made his way to the mess hall where he knew Scotty and the boys would be. He walked over the table- their usual one- and sat down with a smile brightening his eyes. Jimmy looked up briefly from his mac and cheese to greet Spock, then went back to devouring it. Beside him, Leonard looked at Jimmy's food with longing as he slurped his protein shake; his jaw, after all, was incapable of chewing solids. In an oddly public gesture, Spock reached out and ran his hand through the boy's russet locks then proceeding to capture his chin- without causing him pain. "The doctor said your jaw will heal quickly. Do not fret, Leonard."

The boy shrugged. "'s not that, Spock. I jus' miss bein' a gwown up." Scotty, who had been taking a sip of his drink, nearly spit it all out.

He looked at Spock with wide eyes. "Did 'e jus' say wha' I think 'e said?"

"If you are referring to the fact the he said 'I miss being a grown up' then yes, you did." Spock was just as shocked as Scotty, but was doing a good job of not showing it.

Leonard looked at them in amusement. "You guys are silly." He took another sip of his lunch, then looked up at Spock. "'e wans to talk to you."

"Who, Leonard?"

"Docto' McCoy." Once more Scotty choked on his drink. Spock just stared at the boy for a while, then nodded his head slowly. With that, Leonard turned to Jimmy and started talking about how cool engineering was. Scotty and Spock exchanged a look.

Scotty felt that Spock should take Leonard aside immediately, but was deterred when the Vulcan claimed the need to meditate for a time in preparation. So, while Spock left for his quarters, Scotty returned to the engine room with the boys in tow.

It was in the turbo lift that Leonard spoke. "'S true, ya know."

"Wha's true, Len?" Scotty asked, caught off-guard by the question.

"He wan's to talk to Spo'," Leonard spoke matter-of-factly. He gestured to his head. "Keeps hittin' me in the hea'. Givin' me a heada'e."

"You mean... Uhh... Grown-up Leonard?" Scotty spoke uneasily.

"Yes," Leonard said as he turned to face the engineer, pinning him to the spot where he stood. "He's sick o' bein' stuck in my head. He wan's out, Mr. Scott." Scotty paled. This whole situation made him feel like he was in one of those Slasher movies from the twentieth century- and since Scotty considered himself a funny guy, he did not like the look of his future at this point.

Little did Scotty know that Bones was cognizant of the whole scene, directing Leonard in what to do and say. He had been stifled for too long. Unlike Jim, he did not have an outlet with Spock. The mind meld had made things easier for Jim and his counterpart to handle, but for Bones, it was beginning to manifest in a physical manner. The headaches and the fact that

Leonard had not healed as quickly as normal, being a few examples.

So when Spock entered the engine room just over an hour later, Bones was thrilled. Spock claimed that Leonard was needed in sickbay due to his jaw, which he was, just not at that time. Jimmy nodded, wishing Leonard luck, and returned to what Scotty was showing him. The Scotsman nodded in understanding as Spock and Leonard left.

* * *

The journey to Spock's room was silent. Leonard was bouncing on the balls of his feet while Spock was contemplating what he was going to say to Bones when he "saw" him.

"It would be easier if you would lie on the bed, Leonard," Spock said upon reaching his rooms.

"What're ya gunna do, Spock?" Leonard asked as he did as he was bidden.

"With your consent, I will perform a mind meld in order to speak with Doctor McCoy," Spock said as he arranged himself next to Leonard's form.

"Cool! Tell 'im I sai' hi!" Leonard replied enthusiastically. "I bet I'm wicke' awesome."

"That you are," Spock said as he initiated the meld. "My mind to your mind_." 'My thoughts to your thoughts.'  
_

Leonard's mind was unlike Jim's. In a normal setting, Jim's mind was bright, colorful, and chaotic- his thoughts ranged from astrophysics to the next time he would see one of his t'hy'la naked. Leonard's mind was calm, cool colors that flowed. His thoughts were fairly organized, Spock already knew from past experience, but this was a manifestation of Leonard's ability to compartmentalize events, thoughts, or feelings.

_Leonard?_ Spock thought into the haze.

_Took you damn long enough!_ Came a voice, filling up the empty space. The flowing colors moved swiftly as activity occurred. Spock could almost feel the subtle rush that was Leonard creep upon him.

_I apologize. It had not occurred to me that you would have awareness while in this form.  
_

A flicker of guilt shot through the space. _Don't worry about it. It's just been- lonely. But yer here now.  
_

_And that pleases you?  
_

_I'm a little surprised, but of course I'm pleased. I couldn't be anything but pleased_. There was a flicker of love pushed toward Spock, who returned it with vigor.

_Surprised, Leonard? May I ask why you would feel that way?  
_

Unease wafted through the connection_. I shouldn't be surprised. Children don't have any shame, so a mind meld wouldn't occur to them to be an invasion of privacy.  
_

_You feel that I am invading you're privacy?_ Spock made to break the connection, but Leonard's mind wrapped around him.

_That's not what I meant and you know it. It's just that this body doesn't have my experiences and memories as a hindrance.  
_

Spock eased back into the connection_. You have had to suffer a mind meld before?_

_We can talk about it later. Look, just make sure that you're checkin' both of us fer problems, alright? Cause I had a headache the size of Admiral Archer's ass up until this meld.  
_

Amusement flowed between the pair, along with a great amount of affection_. I will. This will be reversed soon, Leonard.  
_

_I certainly hope so! I can't stand much more of this, Spock,_ Leonard thought, but even as he sent his annoyance, he sent his love over the connection_. Love ya, Spock. Send Jim my love if you talk to him again, but either way I'll see ya real soon.  
_

_I look forward to it, Leonard. I love you.  
_

As with Jim, as Spock ended the meld, he felt lips brush his own and a sense of longing was sent between the pair. Then Spock returned to total awareness, still sitting next to a now-sleeping Leonard upon the bed. He leant down next to Leonard and kissed his forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Not two days after Spock's talk with Bones, Leonard's jaw had almost completely healed. "This is impossible! We have tried everything for this to heal and nothing worked! Then out of the blue it's healed?" M'Benga was stunned.

"Should you not be happy that your patient is improving?" Spock was monotone, allowing his eyes the privilege of showing his annoyance.

M'Benga took a step back. "O-of course, sir. It's just a little shocking, is all. I'll just be over there if- yeah." And he was gone.

"Jim says that you need to be nicer, Spock," Jimmy said staring intently at his coloring book. It seemed that the men were getting more and more antsy to be freed.

Spock sighed and turned around to help Leonard off the biobed. "Are you in need of sustenance?"

"Food!" Jimmy shouted, jumping up from his spot on the floor.

Leonard smiled brightly. "I get to eat real food, right?"

"If you mean solids, then yes, you do 'get to eat real food'. Let's go, shall we?" The boys nodded vigorously and took his hands.

In the mess hall they met up with Scotty and Uhura. When Spock told them that he and the boys had just come from sickbay, their smiles dropped. "Isn't that Ambassador still there?" Uhura asked, still unaware of who that ambassador actually was.

Spock shook his head. "He was brought back to the brig, being prepared for our arrival to Earth in thirty minutes."

"Oh, right. Well, that's good then. Is that why you're in your formal wear?" Once again Spock nodded.

"It is crucial to make an excellent impression correct?" He said taking a spoonful of Plomeek soup, being very careful not to get anything on his clothes.

Scotty and Uhura laughed. "It's not like they don' know who ye are, already. You're to the Federation like that prized beagle was to Archer," said Scotty humorously.

Uhura rolled her eyes. "What he's trying to say is, you don't need to impress them because they already know how excellent an Officer you are."

"I do not believe they will think so highly of me when they find out that I was the one who 'dealt' with the Ambassador." He looked warily over at the boys. They weren't paying any attention to the conversation, too busy wolfing down their cheeseburgers, french fries, and fruit punch while coloring vigorously.

Uhura placed her hand gently on his shoulder; she was an exception to his no-touch policy. "That's what you've got Pike for." They sat in silence for a while, eating and concentrating; Jimmy broke the silence 10 minutes from when they were supposed to arrive.

"Spock, look!" Jimmy swung his arm around to show Spock his picture, knocking his fruit punch right into the man's lap. It seemed to happen in slow motion, and even with his lightning fast reflexes, Spock couldn't stop it, and was soon covered in red juice. Jimmy's blue eyes were wide with horror. "I'm sorry, Spock." He took his napkin and tried, in vain, to mop up the mess. Spock grabbed his wrist to stop him. Jimmy would not look up into Spock's eyes.

"Jimmy, it is fine. I am not mad with you. I can easily chan-" His comm. beeped.

"Captain, we've arrived to Earth ahead of schedule, and admiralty has said that you must beam down to the surface-with the prisoner and the boys- immediately." Sulu sounded nervous.

Spock looked down to his lap, then over to the boys. _I believe that today is not going to go well. _

"Very well." He may or may not have sighed in exasperation.

Spock looked to Uhura and Scotty. "I cannot beam down with unclean clothing. Will you bring Jimmy and Leonard to the transporter room?"  
"Of course, Spock," Uhura said. "Go get changed and we'll meet you there."  
Spock nodded and quickly headed to his room to change his pants. Upon reaching his room, he realized that he did not have any cleans pairs. It was with an exasperated sigh that Spock decided that he would need to borrow a pair from Leonard. Jim's would be too small, and even though Leonard's would be too big, at least he would not be forced to show off his 'assets' to the admiralty.  
In the transporter room, Scotty was getting ready to beam down the boys and Spock. The ambassador would be beamed down separately, but with a security detail. Spock reached the room and, along with Jimmy and Leonard, stood on the transporter pad.  
"Well, Mr. Spock, good luck," Scotty said, trying to cover a laugh at the new pants the Commander was sporting.  
"Luck, Mr. Scott, is a human belief and therefore-"  
"Energizing," Scotty interrupted Spock and gold lights overtook the three on the pad.  
When the black faded from his vision, Spock was greeted by a sight that made his heart- and stomach- lurch. There in front of him were Admirals Archer and Pike (a Godsend, if Spock was inclined to believe in Christianity), Sarek, T'Pau, and Winona Kirk, the one family member of the three t'hy'la that was not informed of their bond (which wasn't an actual mating bond, but Spock was not in the mood to argue semantics).

Winona Kirk squealed in excitement and ran to Jimmy. "Jimmy baby!"

Jimmy was taken aback. "H-hi, mom."

"Oh baby, look at you! How'd this happen?" She looked up to Spock with scorn in her eyes.

It was Spock's turn to be shocked. "It was a transporter malfunction, but I assure you that all will be well."

Winona snorted humorlessly. "I've already lost my husband to Starfleet, I am not going to lose my son."

"And you will not, Mrs. Kirk. As I have stated it was a malfunction that we are fixing."

Winona let go of Jimmy and turned to Spock, jabbing her finger into his chest. "You let this happen! Isn't there a regulation that states a captain should not go on unnecessary missions? I'm pretty sure there is!"

Spock was willing to admit that being rude to your t'hy'la's mother is not the most intelligent thing to do, but the accumulation of 'shit' over the past month had really gotten to him. "You should know your son by now, Mrs. Kirk, that even if I got down onto my knees and begged him, he would not listen."

Pike cleared his throat before she could say anything. "We should really go. The trial will start soon." Winona gave Spock another sharp look, then offered her hand to Jimmy. He looked at it then to Spock; Winona looked hurt, but turned away to catch up with the rest of the group. The two boys clung to his hands as they began the walk to the courthouse.

"She doesn't like you, Spock." Spock wasn't sure which Jim was talking.

"Why is that funny?"  
"I always promised her I would marry someone she hated." _Definitely Jim._

Those present at the beam down sight were also the only people present at the trial. No one outside of Starfleet knew about Spock Prime and the true events of the Narada Incident.  
Upon arriving in the courtroom, Spock found three seats together for himself and the boys. But as soon as they sat down, Winona came up to Jimmy, kneeling down to his level.  
"Jimmy, why don't you sit with me, sweetheart?" She said in a low voice, moving to grab his hands. Jimmy pressed himself into the seat further- as if he could become one with the chair if he tried hard enough.  
"I'ma stay here," Jimmy said quietly, looking at the floor. Winona's face turned angry for a split second, but then she reached out a hand to smooth Jimmy's hair back from his forehead.  
"Baby, this is a difficult time for you and-"  
"Tha's why I wanna stay with Spock and Len. Spock's been takin' care of me, and Lenny's me bes' friend," Jimmy interrupted and grabbed Spock's hand tightly.  
Winona made no reply to her son, but turned to face Spock as she stood up. "I know you did something to him with that Vulcan mind invading you people do."  
Spock could have killed her. _If she was not one of my t'hy'la's mothers. If she had not returned to her seat at that moment. If Pike hadn't called for the start of the trial. If Jimmy and Leonard were not gripping my hands as if their lives depended on it_. Spock would have killed her.

When Selek walked into the room the small talk that people were making stopped. His eyes were still bruised from when Spock punched him; Spock allowed himself a small smile. The silence remained until the first witness was called. "Leonard McCoy?"

Leonard looked up in shock, as did Spock. "But I don't wanna, Spock!" Spock nodded his head, stood up, and walked up to the front of the room.

"Excuse me, but Leonard McCoy cannot-"

The judge- Kinney was his name- looked at him with annoyance. "Mr. McCoy is an adult. I am sure he can speak for himself." Obviously, no one clued him in on the odd situation.

"That is where you are wrong, sir. There-" He was cut off by Selek's attorney.

He was an aged man with glasses, a mustache, and a sour attitude. "I would not object if the man decided not to give his testimony." When Spock saw Selek smirk slightly, he turned back to the judge.

"I only wish that you could question him in an easier setting. Leonard, come here." Spock held his hand out and a very hesitant Leonard (attached to an even more hesitant Jimmy) stepped into the front of the room. The judge looked at them in question. "There was a transporter malfunction and the captain and chief medical officer were reverted to children. I was under the impression that you were told of this, as it is a crucial aspect of the trial." Judge Kinney motioned for him to continue. "Is it not procedure to bring children into separate rooms when they are being questioned?"

Kinney seemed to think about it. "I agree, Commander. Escort these children to my office. Counselors, follow me."

Spock moved to go with the boys when a hand on his chest stopped him. "Sorry man, the judge didn't say anythin' about you."

Jimmy and Leonard looked panicked. "I cannot leave them-"

"Look, dude, they're safe with me. Scouts honor." It would be illogical to fight, Spock knew, and although he hated the fear in his t'hy'la's eyes, he knew that fighting would make everything worse.

"Very well but if they have one scratch, mentally or physically, I am holding you personally responsible." The threat was clear, and the officer accepted it.

Spock sat with his head bowed over his clasped hands. He had not anticipated being separated from Jimmy and Leonard, so he was unprepared for the emotional turmoil he was facing.  
The two admirals remained in the room with him, along with Winona, Sarek, and T'Pau. Finally, Spock could not stand the thoughts in his head. His thoughts were eating at him, so it was not a surprise when he moved to sit near his father. As he passed Winona, she glared at him in a way that, if looks could kill, he would have been long since dead.  
"Father," Spock said as he approached. "T'Pau."  
Sarek inclined his head. "Spock. I trust you are well."  
There was definitely not disbelief flickering across Spock's face. "I am in perfect physical health."  
"But it is clear that your mental faculties are strained, Spock. This is to be expected when one's t'hy'la are in danger," T'Pau spoke for the first time. Since disembarking the shuttle, the elder Vulcan had been staring at him, appraising him.  
"You have been alerted to the status of my new relationship." There was no question in Spock's tone.  
"I have."  
"Do you have any arguments against my arrangement?"  
T'Pau stared at Spock. "I do not. It would be illogical of me to be against it when you would disown your Vulcan heritage for these men."  
Spock was stopped from answering by the return of Jimmy, Leonard, and the rest of the court.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: NO. It's not mine.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Guilty." The word kept buzzing through Spock's head sending a shiver of elation throughout his body. It had been three days since the end of the weeklong trial, and still the verdict was. . . exciting.

When they boarded the Enterprise, it was decided that the crew deserved a shore leave. The ship could use some much needed repairs, after all.

Spock was sitting in his quarters reading while the boys took a nap, when Scotty busted through the door. "I've got it! I've got it!" He was jumping around the room in excitement; Spock raised his brow.

"What have you 'got', Montgomery?"

Scotty scrunched up his face very much like Jimmy. "I'd rather ye call me Scotty, Spock. Or even Monty. It's not that I don't like me name, it's just sounds so strange when someone -besides Nyota- says it. Especially a man. It brings back those shore leave memories I keep locked away." Scotty stared off into space, a disgusted look on his face.

Spock may have been somewhat amused. "What is it you wanted to say?"

Scotty's eyes bulged as he remembered he went to the room for a reason. "Oh! I've got the piece we need to fix the lads!" Spock could've cried . . . well, maybe that's a little drastic.

It took another three days for Scotty to install the piece. In that time, Spock fielded multiple questions from the Admiralty, the Vulcan High Counsel, and, most frustratingly, Winona.

She became quite a nuisance for Spock- constantly berating him about Jimmy and the fact that he "took" him from her, was keeping him from seeing her. Throughout it all, Spock maintained his silence- it would be best for Jim and Leonard to be present for that conversation. It crossed Spock's mind only once, the thought that Leonard's parents never asked after him, but it was soon overshadowed by another call from Winona.

Leonard and Jimmy became attached at the hip to each other and Spock. They knew the change was coming, they accepted it, but were still nervous.

And when Spock got the call from Scotty, he felt nervous, too. But nonetheless, Spock escorted Jimmy and Leonard to the transporter room.

The boys grabbed his hands as he made to leave them on the transporter pads.

"Spock!" Jimmy cried. Leonard tugged on his hand pitifully. "I'ma miss you."

"Me, too," Leonard said.

Spock looked down on the two boys he had come to care for over the last six weeks. He thought of the bad times and the good times, knowing that he couldn't let them leave without a goodbye.

He knelt down and pulled the pair into a hug, squeezing tightly. "This is not goodbye, you are not leaving forever. But I shall miss you, also." He released them and went to stand back by Scotty. "Mr. Scott. Energize."

The lights of the transporter cut off and left in its wake two naked men. "Damn, it's good to be back!" Jim said, smiling brightly. He walked off the transporter pad and over to where Scotty and Spock stood, and leaned against the wall; very nonchalant.

Scotty cleared his throat. "Um, sir, ye- ye don't have any, um, clothes on." Bones had already taken a robe the security officer offered him. Jim looked down at himself, still smiling.

"Yeah, I know," he said, staring intensely at Spock, whose ears were turning a light green. Bones walked up and handed him a robe.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, darlin', but there are other people present who really don't need to see this." He gestured over his shoulder to the two security officers standing awkwardly next to the transporter.

Jim frowned, but took the robe. "You're no fun."

"No, I'm just practical."

"Yeah whatever; they're security officers."

"So, what? It's alright fer me to see ye like this?" Scotty said uncomfortably.

Jim got really close to Scotty, running a finger up his chest. "Don't forget I've kissed you-"

"Ye have not!" Scotty was as close to the wall as he could get.

"Okay, so technically Sulu kissed you, then us, but I think it still counts!" Bones shook his head in exasperation, and took a hold of Jim's elbow.

"We're going to sick bay, just to make sure everything's alright. See you later." He mouthed 'love you' to Spock then turned and walked out with Jim in tow.

Scotty sighed. "It really is good to have 'em back."

"Indeed." Spock nodded and followed his t'hy'la.

* * *

So here we are, the end of the line. I hope that everyone enjoyed Plaid is Rad. Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and/or alerted this story! You made it worthwhile. There is a third story in this series called "Say It Like You Mean It," but it isn't done yet. Stay on the lookout for new stories, though!

I wanna get you guys' opinions on something... Some of you might have read our story "Movie Night Aboard the Enterprise." Well, we are looking for some ideas for future movies to base chapters off of. Let me know in a review and, it might take a little while, but we'll try to write a chapter on it!


End file.
